¿Amor o Lujuria?
by Bani chan JS
Summary: Mmmmm es el segundo lugar donde lo publico, lo tengo tambien en Amor yaoi, espero les guste y lo comenten, asi sabre si seguirlo publicando aqui. La historia en si se centra en Takano Masamune, al tener al amor de su vida, algo cambia cuando conoce a cierto escritor y la pregunta es: ¿ que ganara el amor por su castaño o la lujuria por el escritor?.
1. Reconociendo al enemigo

**Reconociendo al enemigo.**

Takano Masamune (30 años) jefe de edición de manga shojo en Marukawa Shoten, un hombre inteligente, serio, muy atractivo de unos ojos mieles intensos y un cabello de color azabache, pero claro igual que todos los hombres tenía una debilidad, el amor de su vida o al menos eso creía, un chico castaño de unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda, de complexión delgada (sumamente delicada y estilizada para ser hombre) Onodera Ritsu (27 años).

Habían pasado dos años desde que se volvieron a encontrar en Marukawa Shoten, llevaban una relación un tanto complicada, no solo por el hecho de que ambos eran hombres, si no que como en cualquier otra pareja existían ciertos problemas, uno de ellos eran los celos un tanto exagerados, por parte del mayor hacia su pequeño Ritsu, debido a que recientemente brindaba ayuda en el departamento de literatura, no solo sentía eso a causa de los nuevos compañeros de menor, no más bien fue por el trabajo que se le encomendó a Ritsu, a lado del gran escritor, ganador del premio Naomori y un hombre bien parecido, alto, con una encantadora y seductora voz, cabello castaño claro cenizo llegando a plateado, ojos violetas, poco amable, pero aun así, el mayor ídolo del pequeño Onodera, Usami Akihiko.

-Flashback-

Isaka san caminaba por la editorial un poco abrumado y cansado por pensar toda la noche en lo que Aikawa san le había comentado, el día anterior Aikawa san se mostraba en desesperación por lo cual al verla Isaka san no dudo en preguntar qué era lo que le ocurría; Aikawa le comento que se tenía que ir a Osaka por un problema familiar y que no sabía cuándo volvería, así que por lo tanto no podía hacerse cargo de la nueva novela que estaba escribiendo Usami Akihiko, lo que llevo a Isaka san a buscar un remplazo inmediatamente, recordando que todos tenían grandes trabajos para esas épocas.

Al tomar el ascensor para dirigirse a su oficina alguien grito:

- Detengan el ascensor por favor!

– Isaka san lo detuvo a tiempo, para encontrarse con la figura de un castaño entrando al ascensor

- Onodera Ohayo gozaimasu

- Ohayo Isaka san – En ese instante Isaka san recordó que Onodera había tenido algo que ver con la literatura en su anterior empleo, y con cierta seguridad empezó a maquinar un plan en su cabeza, que estaba seguro no fallaría.

- Onodera Tu haz trabajado antes de entrar a Marukawa Shoten en literatura cierto?

- Por supuesto que sí, a decir verdad me gusta mucho la literatura.

- Ahhhh Y dime qué opinas del escritor Usami Akihiko?

- Mmmm yo creo que es un gran escritor, me encantan todas sus obras hasta ahora, de hecho soy un gran admirador de su trabajo jeje – Lo dijo con algo de nerviosismo puesto que se sentía en un interrogatorio, además de que Isaka san tenía más alto rango que Takano (su jefe).

- Bingo!

- Ehhhhhh?

- Tu remplazaras a Aikawa san hasta que regrese!

- A que se refiere Isaka san?

- Mmmm a que tú te harás cargo de editar la novela en la que está trabajando Akihiko, hasta que su editora regrese

- Enserio? – respondió con asombro y con un gran brillo en los ojos al saber que conocería a su autor favorito, pero después de poner los pies en la tierra se preguntó qué pasaría con su trabajo y como si Isaka san pudiera leer sus pensamientos le dijo:

- No te preocupes de más yo hablare con Takano san

- De acuerdo

- Ok mañana vendrá aquí Akihiko para que los presente y empiecen a trabajar.

Isaka san mostraba un semblante feliz por haber tenido según él una idea increíble, pero en su interior aun rondaba una pregunta: Acaso este chico aguantara el carácter tan arisco de Akihiko?.

********De regreso a casa********

Onodera estaba muy emocionado con la noticia y al llegar al piso en donde se encontraba su departamento, llamo su atención aquella figura que veía recargada en la pared, era Takano san aquel hombre que lo traía loco.

Takano lo miraba de una forma lasciva y con aire seductor se acercó al pequeño para susurrarle a l oído:

- Te estaba esperando Ritsu – Después de esto Takano lo beso y lo jalo hasta adentrarlo a su departamento. Al ver que el castaño correspondía su beso y más aún el abrazo en el que lo apresaba le dijo:

- Mmmm hoy estas muy cooperativo no crees? – Con esto logro sonrojar a su pareja la cual tanto amaba.

Takano se acercó lentamente y comenzó a deslizar su mano por debajo de la camisa del menor, llegando a su pezón.

- Mmmmm – Ritsu comenzaba a gemir, cosa que encendió mas al mayor.

- Te gusta? – Pregunto Takano sabiendo que la respuesta era obvia.

- S..Si…..Ahhhh – Lo dijo de modo entrecortado ya que Takano a pesar de estar entretenido con el pezón ahora erecto de Ritsu, su otra mano por otro lado decidió acariciar el miembro de su pequeño sobre la ropa.

El cuerpo del pequeño se agitaba con cada caricia que le proporcionaba el mayor, despojándolo de una vez por todas de su camisa, Takano paro por un instante para observar la estructura física de su Ritsu.

Pronto Takano empezó a lamer y morder suavemente el torso de Onodera, mientras con sus manos desabrochaba el pantalón que ahora le estorbaba, sacando así su miembro semierecto.

- Ahhhh…Mgh…..Ahhhh – Los gemidos de ambos inundaron la habitación.

Takano bajo hasta su entrepierna y comenzó a lamer el miembro de su pareja con sumo gusto, acariciándolo arrancándole más gemidos al menor, después de unos minutos lo introdujo en su boca haciendo movimientos de arriba a abajo, deteniéndose antes de que este se viniera, cosa que al menor le sorprendió, generalmente el no paraba hasta que este tuviera un orgasmo.

El menor despojo de su ropa al mayor de una manera algo torpe, sonrojándose al ver al perfecto cuerpo desnudo de su amante.

- Ya no puedo más, me gustaría tenerte sobre mi – Ritsu se sonrojo y accedió a la petición del mayor y sin preparación alguna se montó sobre el miembro de Takano san, soltando un grito de dolor – Ahhh! – después de unos cuantos minutos de acostumbrarse a la sensación, el menor comenzó a moverse en palanca, recargándose en el vientre del mayor.

- Ya no puedo – Al oír esto Takano se levantó y permaneciendo sentados y abrazados, haciendo que este se empezara a mover. – Ahhh…Mgh….Mas! – Takano comenzó a moverse más rápido haciendo que el menor se estremeciera causando que se viniera en el abdomen de ambos, soltando un gemido que éxito tanto al mayor que casi inmediatamente se vino dentro de su amado.

******** A la mañana siguiente ********

Onodera se levantó temprano y con gran emoción puesto que ese día conocería a su gran ídolo.

- Ohayo gozaimasu

- Ohayo Takano san

- Veo que te levantaste muy temprano – Le dijo con algo de sorpresa en su tono de voz.

- Es que tengo que llegar temprano por un trabajo

- Yo que sepa tu jefe no tiene ningún trabajo especial para ti hoy – Sarcástico puesto que el era su jefe.

- Mmmm eso significa que Isaka san no hablo contigo?

- De que o qué?

- Isaka san hablo conmigo ayer, ofreciéndome un trabajo temporal como editor de Usami Akihiko sensei.

- Que? Yo no lo permito! – Enojado

- Disculpa? Es mi trabajo asi que no te metas. Quien te crees que eres para prohibírmelo? –

- Tu jefe y si eso no te sirve también soy tu amante –

- Pues habla con Isaka san – Y se fue antes de oir una respuesta por parte del pelinegro.

Pov Onodera

_*Pero que le sucede? Él sabe que me gusta mucho el trabajo de Usami Akihiko sensei, bueno no importa dejare que Isaka san lo arregle*_

- Fin del Flashback –

En la oficina Takano estaba más que molesto ya que Isaka san le informo de la situación, tratando de debatir diciendo que había mucho trabajo en manga shojo, pero Isaka san le dijo que él podía hacerlo, que por eso él no se preocupaba. Takano por su parte parecía bestia enjaulada.

Mientras tanto Isaka san llevaba a Ritsu a conocer a Usami Akihiko.

- Ohayo Akihiko

- Isaka san déjate de tonterías, para que me hiciste venir aquí? – Con un tono indiferente y molesto.

- Que, si es por trabajo! Baka Akihiko –

- Ja entonces me largo – pero antes de que diera un paso Isaka tomo del brazo a Onodera y lo empujo delante suyo.

- Él es Onodera Ritsu se hará cargo de editar tu nuevo trabajo en lo que Aikawa regresa.

Onodera al observar a aquel hombre se sonrojo y le dijo:

- Ohayo mi nombre es Onodera Ritsu será un gran honor trabajar con usted Usami sensei.

Al observar al joven castaño delante suyo, Akihiko reconsidero el salir de ahí puesto que observo a alguien más por una rendija de la puerta (ya que esta se encontraba semi-abierta) que llamo su atención.

***CONTINUARA….***


	2. Atracción?

**Atracción?**

-Flashback-

Pov Takano

Takano al darse cuenta de que ya no tendría a su pequeño castaño cerca para vigilar con quien estaba y más aún para mirarlo mientras se concentraba en su trabajo. Este observo como Isaka san y Onodera iban hacia una sala de conferencias, cuando de repente, se acercó y escucho lo que parecía una discusión.

- Baka Akihiko _- *Isaka san?*_

- Ja entonces me largo - _*Pero quién es ese?*_

- ….

- Ohayo mi nombre es Onodera Ritsu, será un verdadero honor trabajar con usted Usami sensei.

Observo que la puerta estaba semi-abierta y se asomó según el de manera discreta. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al observar al hombre que estaba de pie, lo que lo llevo a darse cuenta de que este lo miraba, pero por una extraña razón no se movió de ahí, cayo profundamente ante aquella mirada seria, de alguna manera hasta hostil, pero eso no era todo lo que este veía en esa mirada, había algo más, de cierta forma también reflejaba una especie de tranquilidad y paz, más allá de eso también se veía una profunda tristeza. Parecieron más de 10 minutos lo que observo a ese hombre, sin embargo solo habían sido unos cuantos segundos.

No sabía porque, pero de alguna forma sabía que esa mirada le traería grandes problemas en un futuro.

*fin del Pov de Takano.*

Akihiko al ver que el moreno de la puerta no se movía, le dijo a Isaka san:

- Está bien – Para luego voltear hacia el castaño que mantenía fija su mirada en él.

- Mi nombre es Usami Akihiko, mucho gusto – Tomo la mano de Onodera y le dedico una sonrisa encantadoramente falsa, a lo cual Isaka san se sorprendió.

- Vaya, está bien te lo encargo Onodera – Le dijo Isaka san.

- Al darse media vuelta Isaka san vio interrumpidos sus pensamientos por la voz de Akihiko.

- Antes de que te vayas Isaka san, me gustaría dar una vuelta en la editorial para poder conocerla mejor.

- Disculpa? – sintiendo un mal presentimiento.

- Si eso, que me enseñes la editorial y como se trabaja aquí, es para mí nueva novela. – Akihiko solo lo decía porque tenía muchas ganas de volver a encontrase al pelinegro, aquel que había cautivado su atención.

- Cuando regreso Takano a su oficina, iba un tanto distraído y con una cara de confusión (cosa que notaron todos).

- Takano san, estas bien? – Pregunto Kisa (32 años), mientras que el aludido parecía en las nubes.

- Disculpa Takano san, aquí está el script de Mutou sensei – le dijo Hatori.

- Mmmmm? – Takano volteo para recibir el script y se dio cuenta de que sus subordinados lo miraban extraño.

- Que les ocurre?! Pónganse a trabajar! – todos se asustaron por su tono de voz tan amenazante y su mirada tan fiera que demostraba que no estaba de buen humor.

Mientras tanto Isaka san llevaba a Akihiko por los pasillos de la editorial para que la fuera conociendo, pero este sabía que solo uno de los tantos caprichos del escritor.

- Dime Akihiko por que hoy si quieres conocer la editorial y no me digas que por tus novelas.

- Mmmm … no tengo por qué contestarte – En un tono arrogante.

- Ja! Haz de tener un motivo oculto, pero bueno cambiando de tema que te pareció tu nuevo editor? – le pregunto sabiendo que el menor no estaba con ellos.

- Mmm no lo sé, aun no tengo una opinión de él, tal vez lo único que te puedo decir es que se ve demasiado joven para ser editor – Hablo en un tono serio.

- Y que quieres ir a conocer? Ahh ya se te llevare a conocer nuestro más grande orgullo, la sección de manga shojo. Aunque el jefe editor tiene su carácter, no creo que te agrade, jaja-

- Y entonces por qué me llevas ahí? –

- Ya te lo dije porque es nuestro más grande orgullo en la editorial, esa sección estaba acabada hasta que llego Takano san y de la nada la hizo muy famosa y prestigiada.

- Ahh si mmmm – Con algo de aburrimiento, solo pensaba en encontrar a ese ojimiel que lo miraba de una manera especial según él, no por algo era soltero y lo quería para él, porque cuando Usami Akihiko quiere algo, Usami Akihiko lo consigue.

De pronto entraron al área de manga shojo dándose cuenta de los jóvenes que trabajaban ahí, algunos parecían muy jóvenes, pero todos compartían algo y eso era que todos ellos eran muy atractivos, después de mirar un rato se encontró con el ultimo escritorio, este estaba en el fondo, dándose cuenta de que ahí estaba el ojimiel que estaba buscando, era tan sexy, este miraba unos papeles con unos lentes puestos, sin prestar atención a lo que lo rodeaba.

- Mira ahí está el editor en jefe de manga shojo – Isaka san señalo a Takano. El aludido al reconocer la voz de Isaka san, miro hacia arriba encontrándose una vez más con el peli plata.

- Isaka san no esperaba que viniera aquí – sin mirar de nuevo a Akihiko.

- Mmm Akihiko quiso conocer la editorial, espero no interrumpamos tu trabajo. – Y este volteando a Akihiko le dijo:

- Mira él es el editor en jefe de manga shojo Takano Masamune –

- Mucho gusto yo soy…. – Takano lo interrumpió

- Usami Akihiko, si he oído mucho de usted – Lo dijo con algo de enojo ya que él era la causa de que lo alejaran de su amado Ritsu.

- Si mucho gusto! Creo que te vi hace un rato o no? –sonriendo por la reacción de Takano.

- Ahhh… si … mmm …. No creo jaja – Takano paso del enojo a un evidente nerviosismo de que le dijera algo a Isaka san.

- Mmm tal vez, aunque no olvidaría a alguien como tú – Mostrando una risa torcida. Isaka san al ver la tensión entre ambos miro a Akihiko y le dijo:

- Continuamos, todavía hay mucho que recorrer.

- No, ya me voy Isaka, ya vi lo que quería ver – Y se fue no sin antes despedirse de Takano con una sonrisa pícara.

Takano al darse cuenta que clase de sonrisa era esa no pudo más que ponerse nervioso, no sabía lo que estaba pensando el peli plata, y más aun no sabía porque su corazón comenzó a acelerarse después de ese acto.

*****Fuera de la oficina*****

- Pero qué demonios te ocurre Akihiko, primero quieres conocer la editorial, llegas a manga shojo y ya te vas sin más? – pregunto Isaka san al notar la pequeña sonrisa torcida que se le notaba a Akihiko en la comisura de los labios.

- Nada solo quería ver la editorial, pero se me hace un lugar muy aburrido –

- Ja, te conozco un poco más como para caer en esa mentira, pero está bien tu ganas, Sayonara Akihiko! –

- Ja! Yo siempre gano – lo dijo como insinuando a sus adentros que Masamune seria suyo.

****CONTINUARA…****


	3. Confusión

**Confusión**

_******** 1 semana después ********_

Takano estaba a punto de ir a almorzar, pensaba en que tan repetitiva era su vida, ir por un café a la máquina y sentarse en alguna de las mesas de la cafetería de la editorial, tal vez ir a fumar un cigarro y si tenía suerte encontrarse con su amigo Yokosawa.

Tenía que lidiar con sus compañeros más de lo normal ya que últimamente presentaba cambios de humor muy repentinos, se la pasaba enojado la mayoría de tiempo, puesto que desde hace algunos días no podía disfrutar de la compañía de su castaño favorito, esto debido al gran trabajo que había en manga shojo por estar cerca del final de ciclo.

Por esto pensó en cambiar un poco y esta vez le apetecía salir a comer algo en la cafetería de enfrente, cuando salió noto algo realmente extraño, vio un deportivo color rojo estacionado enfrente de la editorial y como si eso no fuera suficiente, había alguien recargado en este, el al percatarse de la salida del ojimiel se acercó.

- Oye podemos hablar, no te quitare mucho tiempo – Preguntaba Akihiko cortésmente, algo que nunca hacía.

- Mmm … de hecho me dirijo a almorzar algo – Señalo la cafetería preguntándose el por qué le había dicho lo que iba a hacer.

- Perfecto! Yo te invito y así hablamos – lo dijo como una orden.

- Mmm por que no – sintiéndose raro por haber aceptado la invitación de Akihiko.

Ambos hombres pidieron algo de almorzar en aquella cafetería y mientras esperaban Takano no pudo aguantar la curiosidad de lo que Usami sensei quería decirle.

- De que quería hablar Usami sensei? –

- Akihiko – Lo dijo sonriendo

- Ehh? –

- Que me digas Akihiko, así me llamo Masamune –

- Disculpe, pero se me hace una falta de respeto llamar a tan gran escritor por su nombre – Lo dijo con algo de sarcasmo, esperando que no lo notara.

- Mmm realmente no me importa que me llames por mi nombre –

Antes de que Takano pudiera responder a eso se les acerco la señorita que había tomado su pedido y les llevo sus platillos.

- Arigato – Contesto Takano con una sonrisa fingida.

Cuando la mesera se fue, Akihiko comenzó a comer y como si nada le dijo a Takano:

- Me gustas – Dijo esto sin despegar la mirada del plato.

- Qué? – Takano estaba más que confundido, creyendo que había escuchado mal.

- Que me gustas – Lo miro con sus encantadores ojos violetas, causando aún más confusión al ojimiel.

Takano abrió los ojos como platos y tartamudeando contesto:

- Ahh…esto… tengo pareja sabes? –

- Mmm – pensando –Realmente no me importa – Respondió Akihiko como si nada.

- Este... mmm…..disculpe – Takano se levantó y se dirigió al baño para despejar sus ideas.

Mientras Takano mantenía gacha la cabeza sobre el lavabo, no se fijó de la persona que ahora había entrado y mucho menos se esperaba lo que iba a ocurrir.

Akihiko tomo aire y se dispuso a ir donde se encontraba Takano. Cuando lo vio no dudo ni un segundo, poso una mano sobre la boca del ojimiel – Mmm – Se sorprendió Takano ante tal acción.

- No tengas miedo soy yo – Y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, mientras que con la otra mano acerco a Takano a su cuerpo tomándolo por la cintura.

Takano en ese instante no sabía qué hacer, ni que pensar. Pensó en empujarlo e irse, pero era raro su cuerpo no reaccionaba al contrario estaba disfrutando el momento.

- Mmm – Takano gimió ya que Akihiko deslizo su mano hacia su entrepierna, masajeando de manera lenta y rítmica.

- Veo que te gusta – A lo que Takano solo pudo asentir y Akihiko destapo su boca para así acallar sus protestas con un beso lleno de pasión y éxtasis.

- Mgh…..Mmm – Sus lenguas jugueteaban en un baile sin fin, luchando por tener el control y explorar la boca del otro.

- D….De...tente – Ante esto Akihiko deslizo sus manos debajo de su pantalón y su bóxer.

- Tu cuerpo me pide más – Susurro Akihiko en el oído de Takano. Mientras este pensaba en que eso estaba muy mal, ¿Cómo podía continuar con eso si él amaba a Ritsu?, pero por otra parte era cierto que su cuerpo pedía más caricias de Akihiko. Su mente al no poder lidiar con eso, se rindió ante el gran placer que le estaba dando el escritor, por esto después de unos instantes de lucha interna Takano se voltio y también deslizo su mano hacia el miembro de Akihiko, mientras que su otra mano acariciaba su pectoral.

- Ahhhhh ….. – Logro arrancarle gemidos al escritor por lo cual este se le acerco aún más despojándolo de la camisa que traía descubriendo su pectoral, empezando a besarlo, lamerlo y morderlo, sacando grandes gemidos por parte de editor. Después de unos cuantos gemidos y suspiros más ambos se deshicieron de su ropa.

Ambos estaban disfrutando de las caricias que le proporcionaba el otro, dejándose llevar sin saber cuál sería el siguiente paso, ya que ambos luchaban por el dominio del otro….

…

Regresaron a la mesa en la que estaba su comida, se miraban lascivamente provocando murmullos alrededor. Ambos sonreían sin decirse nada, como si supieran que ya todo se lo habían dicho por medio de caricias y mimos, en el baño de aquella cafetería. Era extraño pues hasta el momento Takano no sentía el remordimiento de haber tenido sexo con Akihiko.

Antes de salir de la cafetería Akihiko deposito un papel en su bolsa de Takano, para después posar sus labios con un tierno beso en su mejilla en un movimiento rápido que nadie miro.

- Te veo después Masamune – Y le guiño el ojo antes de subir a su deportivo.

- Ya veremos Akihiko – Dirigiéndole una sonrisa torcida.

Takano se dirigía a su oficina inmerso en sus pensamientos sobre lo que había ocurrido, cuando de repente se vio interrumpido por Hatori:

- Takano san te estaba buscando, no encuentro el script de Ichinose Erika sensei, al parecer no lo ha mandado-

- No lo ha mandado? – Con un tono enojado – La llamare ahora mismo! –

- De acuerdo. Otra pregunta, hiciste algo? Te vez diferente. – Con algo de curiosidad

- Qué? Claro que no! – lo dijo en un tono poco convincente.

- Gomen no es mi asunto. – Se disculpó Hatori.

- De que tanto hablan – Ritsu pregunto dirigiéndose a Kisa.

- De que Takano san viene algo diferente después de comer su almuerzo Ja Ja Ja – Le dijo guiñándole un ojo a Onodera.

- A que te refieres Kisa? – con algo de angustia

- Que es muy raro que Takano san salga a almorzar a la cafetería de enfrente, se me hace que ya tiene novia, porque cuando regreso estaba muy calmado y en toda la mañana no había parado de gritar, de hecho puedo jurar que regreso con una sonrisa-

- Qué? – Lo miro con sorpresa, algo nostálgico puesto que en el trabajo casi no sonreía Takano.

- Si Ritchan, pero bueno a trabajar! –

- Claro - *Pero que habrá sucedido, hace días que Takano y yo casi ni nos vemos, no hemos tenido tiempo para nada*

Hasta cierto punto Ritsu se lamentaba por el trabajo que le habían encomendado, puesto que Usami sensei era serio, malhumorado y muy caprichoso.

Antes de salir observo a Takano pensando en lo cerca, pero tan lejos que estaban, deseando poder estar más tiempo con él.

-**CONTINUARA…-**


	4. Recuerdos

**Notas: Espero les gute este capítulo, mmm contiene lemon, si no es de su agrado no lo lean jejeje**

**Disfrutenlo y dejen review :P**

**...**

**Recuerdos**

*En el departamento de Takano*-

*_Que voy a hacer, no sé cómo le contare a Ritsu lo que paso con Akihiko, no sé qué fue lo que me paso, como pude ser tan imprudente y más aún como pude dejarme llevar por Akihiko. Seré capaz de decírselo a mi Ritsu o no, que será mejor decirlo o callarlo, solo paso una vez, no creo que se vuelva a repetir. Bueno ya pensare en cómo decírselo a Ritsu mañana, por ahora quiero darme una ducha, relajarme y dormir._*

Justo cuando entro a su baño empezó a desnudarse, prestando clara atención hacia las marcas que tenía en el cuerpo, mirándose en el espejo, pensando en cómo era posible que no se haya dado cuenta de cuantas marcas le dejo el escritor.

Trato de no pensar en nada mientras se daba un baño rápido, haciendo que le diera más sueño. Salió del baño y se metió a su cama, con el cabello algo húmedo dando vueltas en la misma sin poder conciliar el sueño, con una única cosa en la cabeza, lo que había ocurrido con Akihiko esa tarde. Cuando menos se dio cuenta se quedó totalmente dormido.

-Flashback-

- Ahh…Mgh…. – Takano al observar atento de como Akihiko se iba desnudando, no dudo en tocarlo lentamente y deslizar su mano hasta llegar a su entrepierna, masajeando el área con gran excitación. Mientras que Akihiko masajeaba su pectoral y su trasero.

Con un movimiento tranquilo y lento llevo sus dedos a la boca de Akihiko para que este los lamiera y pudiera prepararlo. Pero ante la sorpresa, Akihiko no pudo más que preguntar:

- Que crees que vas hacer? – Enarco una ceja de un modo provocador.

- Ja ja, pues tu qué crees que planeo? – Le contesto con voz seductora y una mirada demasiado lasciva sabiendo que era muy obvio lo que iba a hacer.

Ante aquella respuesta Akihiko beso a Takano, empujándolo a base de caricias hacia una de las paredes del baño, lo besaba y acariciaba con desesperación, lo giro lentamente para que este la diera la espalda y comenzó a besar esa espalda tan ancha que tenía Takano, deslizo la mano a sus piernas y las separo un poco tomando el miembro de Takano, acariciándolo lenta y rítmicamente, se relamió los labios al ver ese estructural cuerpo a merced de sus caricias. Después de unos momentos llevo una de sus manos a la boca de Takano y lo penetro de una sola estocada – Mmmmmmm! – Gimió de dolor Takano al sentir dentro el enorme miembro de Akihiko, sin que se lo esperara.

- Relájate – Le susurro Akihiko en la oreja, para después besar su cuello, lo cual provoco un estremecimiento por parte de Takano.

Después de unos minutos para que Takano se acostumbrara, Akihiko comenzó a moverse lentamente, aumentando el ritmo a cada momento que transcurría cerca del ojimiel, le parecía que no había mejor lugar que estar con él.

Takano por su parte se sentía extraño, jamás se imaginaria ser el uke en una relación, pero lo estaba disfrutando demasiado como para ponerse a discutir.

- Ahh…Mgh…Ahh… - Takano y Akihiko gemían demostrando lo mucho que estaban gozando.

Takano al ser el primero en venirse, comenzó a pensar en cómo desquitarse después de que Akihiko lo utilizara de uke, se le ocurrió un plan algo descabellado, después de unos momentos Akihiko se vino en el interior de Takano y con la respiración aun agitada abrazo a Takano depositando un beso tierno en su mejilla.

Takano al sentir más relajado a Akihiko lo empujo algo fuerte contra la pared, algo violento, lastimando hasta cierto punto a Akihiko.

- Que haces? – Pregunto Akihiko desconcertado y un poco asustado por la actitud del ojimiel, pues al parecer a él también le había gustado el sexo.

- Solo relájate – Levanto una pierna del escritor y lo penetro sin más.

- Ahhhh….Hijo de….. – Grito Akihiko tratando de apartarlo a empujones, pero Takano lo tenía bien agarrado.

- Ya te lo dije solo relájate, aparte tu acabas de hacerlo conmigo porque yo no?– Le sonrió lascivamente, sabiendo que con eso no habría queja alguna, feliz de que volviera a tener el control de lo que sucedía.

Después de un rato Akihiko dejo de luchar y empezó a mover las caderas, pidiendo más por parte del ojimiel, las estocadas comenzaron a profundizarse más y más, ambos se movían de una forma sincronizada dándose más placer a cada segundo que transcurría.

- Ahhhh…..Mgh…Ahh…Ngh….. –Se escuchaban los gemidos de ambos sonoramente dentro de ese lugar, Takano comenzó a masturbar el pene de Akihiko, al mirar la cara de este lo beso con pasión deslizando su lengua por los labios de él, Akihiko no podía más que deleitarse de que lo tratara de aquella forma, llegando al éxtasis dejando salir su semen encorvándose por el placer que lo inundaba, Takano por su parte al sentir como Akihiko apretaba su miembro se vino inmediatamente dentro de él. – Ahh – Fue lo único que se escuchó al terminar.

Después del mejor sexo que había tenido, según Akihiko, ambos se limpiaron y se vistieron, para poder salir de ahí, que para gran suerte de ellos el lugar apenas y tenía gente y nadie había notado que se habían ido y mucho menos se habían acercado al baño para oír los gemidos de ambos hombres, pues no se mantuvieron precisamente en silencio….

-Fin del Flashback-

Takano se levantó en la madrugada tras aquel sueño en el que recordó lo que hizo con Akihiko, se preguntaba por qué si le molestaba tanto, tenía ganas de repetirlo. Se daba cuenta de que si seguía con esa idea solo le rompería su corazón a su amado castaño. Tenía que hablar con él pero antes de eso tenía que hablar con Akihiko para que no hubiera malos entendidos, pues él estaba seguro de que amaba a Ritsu y que lo que había ocurrido con Akihiko solo había sido un desliz. Pero no sabía cómo comunicarse con Akihiko, no tenía su número ni nada, lo único que podía hacer era buscar su información en la editorial y si eso no funcionaba, tendría que preguntarle a Onodera.

Estuvo dándose vueltas en su casa como una hora, hasta que recordó que Akihiko había echado un papel en la bolsa de Takano antes de despedirse de él. Buscaba en donde había puesto su ropa que se quitó y ahí estaba la nota en una de las bolsas del pantalón, la observo detenidamente viendo una dirección (seguramente de su casa) y dos números telefónicos, uno parecía como de casa y el otro definitivamente tenía que ser de un celular.

Takano empezó a marcar el numero en su teléfono, al otro lado se oía que sonaba y sonaba, pero nadie le contestaba, cuando pensó que este no le contestaría, se escuchó que alguien hablaba al otro lado.

-CONTINUARA…..-


	5. Culpa

**Culpa**

**-*En el pent-house de Akihiko*-**

Akihiko yacía dormido sobre su enorme cama, como siempre abrazando a Suzuki san, la noche era tan tranquila y serena, pero algo tenía que perturbar su sueño era el teléfono de su casa, sonaba y sonaba, con un ruido infernal empezando a desesperar a Akihiko, pronto ese sonido ceso, Akihiko volvió a acomodarse en su cama, solo para que su celular comenzara a sonar, de mala gana lo tomo y observo que eran las 3:15 de la mañana. Al contestar estuvo a punto de colgar y de gritar histérico que lo dejaran en paz, y que mataría a la persona que estuviera al otro lado de la línea.

- Quién demonios llama a esta hora? – Articulo Akihiko después de contestar la llamada, mientras dirigía el teléfono a su oreja.

- Mmm soy yo, Takano – Respondió con nervios, no podía creer que con tan solo escuchar su voz de Akihiko se excitaba, lo cual estaba mal, puesto que le llamaba para ya no verlo.

- Ah Masamune! – Respondió cambiando el tono de voz lúgubre por uno más calmado y seductor.

- Si, mmm necesito hablar contigo, es algo…mmm….urgente – Takano estaba sumamente nervioso, pues no sabía cómo decirle que ya no podían verse, aunque en realidad no lo quisiera.

- Mmm no puedes esperar hasta nuestra próxima cita? –

- Próxima cita? Estas bromeando verdad? –Le contesto desconcertado y hasta cierto punto emocionado. *Pero qué demonios me está pasando, se supone que debería alejarlo y yo mmm me… emociono… que tontería*

- Si! Aunque tú crees que lo de la cafetería podría contar como una cita?, al fin y al cabo yo fui quien te invito a almorzar y luego…. – Lo interrumpió Takano.

- Mmm exactamente de eso quiero hablar– Con algo de vergüenza en su tono de voz.

- Qué? Quiere que se repita tan pronto? – Pregunto Akihiko con su voz llena de lujuria

- Mmm no... – Respondió Takano, con duda, pues hasta cierto punto deseaba que se repitiera.

- Entonces no te gustó? – Siguió bombardeando con preguntas a Takano, de las cuales era evidente la repuesta.

- No es eso… - Lo dijo un poco cabizbajo, pues ya no volverían a hacer después de esa platica.

- Mmm entonces ya me quede sin opciones. – Reprocho Akihiko de modo juguetón.

Después de un momento de Pensar Takano se armó de valor y le dijo seriamente:

- Akihiko esto no puede volver a pasar.

- Y se puede saber por qué a pesar de que te gusto, ahora me dices esto? – Le pregunto algo incrédulo, pues nadie rechazaba al gran escritor Usami Akihiko.

- Es enserio yo… ya tengo pareja y no quiero hacerle daño, entiendes? – Subió un poco el tono de voz, como si con eso intentara convencerse a sí mismo y no al escritor.

- Sabes qué?, estoy muy cansado, te veo mañana en la editorial después de la junta que tengo, para que hablemos.

- Qué?, no por eso te lo estoy diciendo por teléfono! – Lo dijo algo molesto, pues no quería encontrárselo, ya que solo imaginar que lo vería lo exaltaba pues no creía contenerse, lo quería en su cama, para hacerle el amor de una manera salvaje.

- Pues yo creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar y no creo que por teléfono sea lo mejor – Lo dijo molesto.

- De acuerdo te veo en la editorial en cuanto termine mi trabajo. –

- Está bien! Ahora déjame dormir si quieres que mañana, bueno al rato, tenga mucha energía.- Lo dijo con voz seductora y colgó sin esperar ninguna respuesta por parte de Takano.

Akihiko tomo aire y empezó a pensar que era lo que iba a hacer, sabía que Masamune tenía pareja, pero por más que lo pensara si de verdad lo quisiera no hubiera hecho nada con él, pero ahora que hacer, que hacer, solo de una cosa estaba seguro Masamune seria suyo, él se encargaría de que fuera así.

**-*En el departamento de Ritsu*-**

Por otro lado Ritsu apenas y podía dormir, y no a causa de que no estaba cansado, era porque extrañaba a Takano san, pero claro este no se lo diría, pues a pesar de llevar 2 años saliendo con el aun no era capaz de verbalizar sus emociones, decirle que lo quería, no, más bien que lo amaba, se sentía un cobarde, pero de verdad no podía.

De un momento a otro escucho un fuerte ruido del departamento de a lado, como si algo se rompiera, se preocupó y llamo a Takano para saber qué era lo que había pasado, pues él era su vecino.

- Ahora que quieres? – Takano respondió de malas porque por algún motivo pensaba que era Akihiko.

- Nada, nada solo que escuche un ruido muy fuerte y creí que te había pasado algo – Le dijo Ritsu con sonora preocupación - Pero sabes qué? Como veo que estas bien, hasta mañana!- Enojado por cómo le había contestado Takano.

Y antes de que Ritsu colgara Takano soltó un breve suspiro, que creyó que Ritsu no había oído.

- Takano san que es lo que te ocurre? – Algo desconcertado y preocupado.

- Nada, solo que hace mucho tiempo que no te veo.- Takano sabía que no solo eso le pasaba, pero aún no estaba listo para decirle todo a Ritsu.

- Pero si trabajamos en la misma editorial. –Lo dijo nervioso pues él estaba deseoso de verlo.

- Sí, pero haz estado trabajando mucho con Akihiko…. Usami y yo he estado muy ocupado con los nuevos mangakas que aparecen.

- Mmm entonces no es mi culpa que no nos veamos – Ritsu lo dijo con algo de nostalgia viéndose interrumpido por un toquido en su puerta.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a esa figura que tanto había extrañado y que anhelaba, al ser tan transparente con lo que sentía Takano se le acerco y lo beso apresándolo con sus brazos en un tierno abrazo.

Ritsu se dejó hacer sin oponer resistencia alguna, dirigiéndose a la cama, Takano se detuvo en seco al recordar las marcas de chupetones y mordidas que tenía por todo el cuerpo por culpa de Akihiko, cosa que provoco que solo se recostara abrazando a su castaño.

- Que tienes Takano san?- Lo dijo sorprendido pues él deseaba hacer el amor con Takano.

- Mmm tengo sueño – Le dijo con una voz suave y tierna mientras bostezaba.

- Ahh entonces será mejor que te vayas a dormir – Y cuando se disponía a levantarse para acompañar a Takano a la puerta, este lo abrazo por la cintura y se acurruco en su espalda, dejando caer unas cuantas lagrimas sin que lo notara Ritsu, pronto ambos se quedaron dormidos.

CONTINUARA….


	6. Intenciones (Parte I)

**Intenciones (Parte I)**

A la mañana siguiente Takano se levantó temprano, un tanto desorientado, pues no recordaba muy bien donde estaba hasta que vio a su amado castaño a su lado, se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno para él y para Ritsu.

- Ohayo Ritsu – Con un beso tierno en la mejilla.

- Ohayo Takano san – Sonrojado, por el beso de su amante.

- Espero que hayas dormido muy bien, ya que yo descanse, hace mucho no descansaba así – Le sonrió de forma tranquila y demasiado sincera, pues Ritsu correspondió el gesto.

- Mmm….esto…..si – Agachando la cabeza para que Takano no viera su nerviosismo. – Ya pronto me iré a trabajar Takano san- Con algo de tristeza pues quería pasar más tiempo con él, al mismo tiempo que sonaba un poco molesto.

Al escucharlo Takano no pudo más que sorprenderse y preguntar:

- Que, no Akihiko te agradaba? – Muy interesado en la reacción de su castaño.

- Nooo! Su trabajo es muy bueno, pero como persona es horrible, tiene mal carácter, es arrogante y sobre todo es muy caprichoso para su edad. - Recordando como lo había tratado desde que empezaron a trabajar.

- En serio, porque no me sorprende? Jajaja - Miro a su Ritsu con ternura, pues parecía un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche.

- Bueno si pero, yo creí que sería una persona muy diferente, pensé que sería amable, tranquilo y no tan enojón, Ahh no sé qué voy a hacer.- Cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

- Te diría que renuncies y vuelvas a trabajar conmigo, pero sé que tú no te rendirías tan fácil.- Poso su mano sobre la cabeza de su castaño y acaricio sus cabellos.

Ritsu se quedó mirando a Takano por un momento, él tenía razón, no iba a dejar que Usami sensei lo tratara mal, por otro lado Takano se lamentaba de no haber animado más a su castaño para que renunciara y siguiera trabajando en manga shojo con él y así poder dejar de ver a Akihiko.

Sin más que decir se prepararon para ir a trabajar, pues ambos tenían juntas importantes, Ritsu con su escritor a cargo (Usami Akihiko) y Takano con el jefe del departamento de ventas.

Ambos se dirigieron al trabajo, juntos y cuando llegaron a Marukawa Shoten, se encontraron con Akihiko junto al ascensor.

- Llegas tarde! – En un tono molesto Akihiko miro a Onodera, pues ya llevaba un buen rato esperando.

- Gomennasai no volverá a ocurrir Usami sensei, lo que pasa es que….. – Takano lo interrumpió, pues no podía permitir que tratara así a Ritsu.

- Estaba conmigo fue mi culpa, revisábamos un trabajo mientras veníamos hacia aquí, así que el que tiene que disculpase soy yo, Gomennasai- Hizo una reverencia hacia Akihiko y Onodera se quedó sin palabras, porque no había sido la culpa de Takano.

- Ahh- Suspiro Akihiko – Esta bien te creo Masamune, en cuanto salga de la junta hablamos te parece? – Lo miro tranquilamente con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ritsu no entendía por qué, pero de cierto modo se sentía enojado por como trataba Usami sensei a Takano san, y como este mostraba un semblante tan tranquilo y amable ante él. Pronto el hilo de los pensamientos de Ritsu se disipo pues Takano lo interrumpió.

- Si Akihiko, está bien, te llamo cuando me desocupe ok? – Lo dijo pensando en que solo tenía que ir a la junta y entregar unos papeles para después hablar con Akihiko y convencerlo de que ya no podían verse, - Nos vemos- Volteo a ver a Ritsu y le sonrió de manera tierna y un tanto provocadora, para después ir a su junta.

Akihiko se dio cuenta del gesto que le hizo Masamune a Onodera, pensando y concluyendo que él, era el obstáculo para que Masamune fuera suyo. Una guerra para él había empezado, pero claro aún no pensaba en decirle a Onodera que él y Masamune tenían... una aventura, sabía que si eso pasaba, lo perdería para siempre, aún no era el momento de hacerlo, esperaria un poco mas para ver como se desarrollaban las cosas.

**-*Sala de conferencias*-**

- Usami sensei aquí traigo el manuscrito, ya lo revise y le corregí unas cosas- De forma muy seria -Ahh... por cierto…. Hace mucho que…. conoce a… Takano san?- Muy curioso por la respuesta.

- Mmm no hace mucho, y dime tú lo conoces bien?- Le dijo con la intención de incomodarlo, pero al mismo tiempo se mostraba muy inocente para que no se diera cuenta que se conocían de más.

- Ehh? Pues es mi jefe en manga shojo y creo que si lo conozco bien- Ritsu se maldijo por haber contestado así, pero hasta cierto punto los celos lo carcomían y debía dejar claro que él lo conocía mejor que cualquier otra persona.

- Ah sí? Me alegra así me dirás más de él, se me hace que es una persona muy agradable. –Sonrió de forma juguetona, pues estaba consiguiendo poner demasiado nervioso a Onodera.

- Pues le diré que es una persona muy profesional en cuanto a su trabajo, pero no es tan amable como parece.- Contesto para ver si así se le quitaba el interés en Takano, cosa que no ocurrió pues Akihiko mostraba una sonrisa triunfal ante su repuesta.

- Es todo lo que quería saber- Sonrió una vez más para después dedicarse a terminar con el trabajo de ese día, justamente cuando termino su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar.

- Moshi Moshi– Contesto Akihiko, feliz pues sabía quién era. – Ah Masamune…. si…..mmm…si estoy por salir….ok te veo ahí.- Colgó el teléfono y miro a Onodera.

- Bueno entonces me retiro Onodera, me están esperando, nos vemos mañana.- Tomo la mano de Onodera y lo miro desafiantemente.

- Hasta luego Usami sensei- Empezó a sentirse muy molesto por la actitud del escritor, que era lo que pretendía con su Takano?.

Akihiko se retiró rumbo a la entrada para su encuentro con el ojimiel, para ir a hablar, aun no tenía un plan, pero seguro algo se le ocurriría, hasta que por fin vio a Masamune.

- Ohayo Masamune, nos vamos?- Lo dijo con una sonrisa, algo que preocupo a Takano en cuanto lo vio.

- Ohayo, si vámonos.- Iba muy serio.

- Iremos en mi auto, - Y lo jalo hasta donde estaba estacionado su deportivo.-

- Pues a donde vamos a ir? Pensé que sería cerca de la editorial- le dijo Takano algo desconcertado, y claro pensando que mientras fuera un lugar público no importaba donde.

Después de manejar durante unos 15 minutos Akihiko se estaciono en un edificio y le dijo a Takano que subiría a su casa por unos papeles que había olvidado y que eran muy importantes para su trabajo.

- Akihiko es enserio o solo quieres…?- Se detuvo antes de decir algo lo cual le diera ideas a Akihiko.

No pudo contestarle, lo único que hizo fue acercarse y jalar a Takano para besarlo, poco a poco se vieron envueltos en un beso lento pero cargado de pasión, sus lenguas chocaban y se acariciaban entre sí, Akihiko se separó dejando un pequeño puente de saliva.

- Si y no ja ja ja- Lo miro lascivamente mientras acariciaba su rostro.

- No podemos, ya hablamos….mmm – Se vio interrumpido por otro beso del escritor.

Takano logro empujar un poco a Akihiko, para luego tomar la manija de la puerta, pues aún estaban dentro del deportivo. Akihiko lo apreso con sus brazos junto a su cuerpo y le dijo:

- Tu hablaste, yo todavía no.- Y lo atrajo más hacia si deslizando su mano bajo su ropa, para acariciar su pectoral.

- Akihiko…..bas...ta!- Lo dijo entrecortadamente y muy excitado pues Akihiko no había esperado y ya tenía la mano acariciando su entrepierna.

- Eso quieres?- Con algo de malicia pues su miembro ya estaba erecto.

- Mgh…Ahh….mmm…no...- Contesto con mucho esfuerzo, pues el placer que sentía no lo dejaba pensar.

- Te parece si subimos a mi casa?- Salió del auto, para luego abrirle la puerta a Takano.

- Me odio por esto.- Dijo en un susurro

- Que dijiste?.- Pregunto Akihiko con voz seductora y su mirada lasciva al observar a Takano.

- Que, está bien, pero antes de subir te reto a que esta vez no dejes ninguna marca en mi cuerpo.- Lo miro de una forma seductora y juguetona.

- De acuerdo, lo prometo, ahora vamos.- Le sonrió y lo beso.

-CONTINUARA…..-


	7. Intenciones (Parte II)

**Intenciones (Parte 2)**

Subieron por el elevador y entraron al enorme pent-house de Akihiko, comenzaron a besarse y acariciarse desesperadamente, deseosos de ver al otro totalmente desnudo.

Pronto se fueron despojando de la ropa, pues les estorbaba y casi inmediatamente quedaron totalmente desnudos, Takano no desaprovecho el tiempo y comenzó a tocar el cuerpo tan perfecto que tenía Akihiko.

- Ahh….Mgh…..Ngh….- Akihiko comenzó a gemir, pues Takano masajeaba su miembro con caricias y besaba su pectoral, dejando marcas en su cuerpo.

Takano lentamente fue descendiendo, lamiendo y mordiendo su cuerpo, causando unas leves marcas en el cuerpo de Akihiko, hasta que llego al miembro de este y lo comenzó a lamer lentamente, causando que Akihiko se estremeciera.

Takano comenzó a meterlo en su boca haciendo más tortuosa la espera de Akihiko, poco después Akihiko deslizo su mano sobre la cabeza del ojimiel y comenzó a marcarle el ritmo para que este masturbara su miembro con su boca, en un vaivén casi frenético, Takano se detuvo antes de que Akihiko se viniera, causando desconcierto por parte del peli plata, antes de que se empezara a quejar Takano metió en su boca de forma muy sensual tres de sus dedos, simulando la entrada y salida de un pene en su boca.

Akihiko aún estaba recostado en un sofá de su casa, hipnotizado con los gestos del ojimiel, cuando de repente este se situó entre sus piernas y metió uno de su dedos en la entrada del peli plata – Ahh- Se quejó Akihiko por sentir el dolor que pronto se fue transformando en placer, al notar esto Takano metió el segundo dedo, haciendo que Akihiko se moviera al ritmo en que el movía sus dedos.

- Quieres más? – Le pregunto Takano a Akihiko con una mirada lasciva y lujuriosa.

- Ahh…. Si…. Mas, pero recuerda que después me voy a desquitar eh?- Contesto el peli plata con gran convicción de que efectivamente en la siguiente ronda, él sería el que tendría el control de la relación.

Takano se volvió a situar entre sus piernas de Akihiko para penetrarlo, después de unos momentos para que el peli plata se acostumbrara a la intrusión, Takano comenzó a moverse lentamente hasta que Akihiko lo apreso con sus piernas haciendo que las embestidas fueran más profundas, cuando ambos culminaron en un orgasmo, lentamente Takano se separó del peli plata, Akihiko si esperar tregua se levantó y comenzó a besar otra vez al ojimiel, más tranquilo, incluso de una manera más romántica y no tan lujuriosa.

Akihiko empujo a Takano pues él esperaba llegar a la comodidad de su cama, pero ambos se detuvieron en las escaleras, Akihiko no aguantaba más y sin preparación alguna penetro a Takano haciendo que este le rasguñara la espalda.

- Ahh… Mgh….Ngh…mmm- Akihiko comenzó a moverse y al mismo tiempo comenzó a besar al ojimiel y a tocarlo, arrancándole más gemidos a este.

Ambos terminaros exhaustos y demasiado sudados, lo cual no le gustó nada a Takano, pues este tenía que irse a su departamento, busco su ropa mientras Akihiko preparaba algo de café.

- Ya te vas? – Pregunto Akihiko extrañado, pues creía que se quedaría con él esa noche.

- Mmm si, mañana tengo que ir a trabajar- Le dijo sin mirarlo pues empezaba a sentir culpa de lo que había sucedido.

- Te llevo entonces, pero antes no tienes hambre?, tanto sexo me abre el apetito- Con voz juguetona y un tato seductora.

Akihiko pidió comida a su casa y ambos comieron, cuando se levantó Takano, y le dijo que ya se tenía que ir, Akihiko se ofreció a llevarlo a su casa, cuando llegaron al edificio donde Takano vivía, Akihiko lo tomo del mentón y lo atrajo hacia si para besarlo, fue un beso corto, pero plagado de pasión.

- Te veré pronto Masamune – Akihiko lo miro y le guiño un ojo

- Fue pregunta o afirmación?- Takano no podía quedarse con las ganas de preguntar.

- Afirmación claro – Le sonrió y se marchó del lugar.

Takano llego a su departamento para darse una ducha, pues claro aún olía a Akihiko (tabaco, café y un extravagante pero exquisito perfume), se metió a la ducha para inspeccionar su cuerpo, pues la última vez que había ocurrido algo con el escritor, este quedo plagado de mordidas, chupetones y marcas por todo el cuerpo, al no notarse nada fuera de lo común, se bañó tranquilamente.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de meterse a la cama a descansar, alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta de su departamento, vaya sorpresa que se llevo era su amado castaño.

-Flashback Ritsu-

Ritsu Onodera yacía revisando los distintos manuscritos e ideas que había dejado Usami sensei, pues ese día lo tenía trabajando de mas, en ese momento Kisa lo detuvo ya que él era el último en irse le dijo que si no había visto a Takano san, pues había olvidado ver unos papeles, Ritsu viendo una oportunidad para encontrarse con su amante, tomo los papeles y le dijo a Kisa que él se los entregaría, era evidente que los podía mandar por fax, pero realmente tenía muchas ganas de ver a Takano, ya que Usami sensei le dejo ver que estaba muy interesado en él, era raro pues aun no era demasiado confiado con su relación como para verbalizar sus emociones, eso hacía que frecuentemente pensara que Takano lo dejaría.

Una vez que llego al edificio donde vivía se dirigió sin pensarlo dos veces frente a la entrada del departamento de Takano, toco la puerta, pensando en que mejor debería irse, pues se estaba poniendo muy rojo y nervioso, en el momento en el que ya se iba se sorprendió al oír la voz de Takano.

...

- Ritsu?, pasa , que haces aquí?- Con un rostro sorprendido e incrédulo.

- Aaa… etto….olvidaste esto en la editorial- Estuvo a punto de salir huyendo, pero Takano lo detuvo del brazo y lo atrajo hacia sí.

- Solo viniste a eso?- Lo dijo seductoramente, pues los papeles no eran tan importantes, es más se lo podía mandar por fax, pero su amado castaño había preferido entregárselos el mismo, por lo cual se sentía alagado de que lo quisiera ver.

- Yo…..- Takano lo interrumpió con un dulce y tierno beso, que fue muy bien correspondido por el castaño.

Takano besaba y acariciaba a Ritsu mientras lo conducía a la cama, quedando el sobre el castaño. Poco a poco el ambiente se iba transformando, Takano se levantó un poco para ver a su sonrojado amante, para después continuar besándolo, de pronto Takano comenzó a moverse sobre el castaño simulando estocadas, buscando que sus miembros se rozaran causando gran placer y gemidos por la habitación. –Ahh….Mgh…Mmm- Ritsu gemía, mientras se sujetaba de la espalda de Takano.

Takano lentamente comenzó a desnudar a su castaño, acariciándolo y besándolo cariñosamente.

- Te amo Ritsu- Lo dijo sinceramente acariciando el rostro del menor.

Poco después Takano preparo a Ritsu, para poder penetrarlo, después de esto se situó entre sus piernas y empujo su miembro lentamente hacia la entrada del menor.

- Ahh…Mgh…..- Onodera gemía con una mezcla de placer y dolor, pues ya tenía algo de tiempo que no tenían relaciones.

Takano besaba y le hacía mimos, mientras penetraba el pequeño cuerpo de su amante, justo cuando ambos llegaron al tan esperado orgasmo, Ritsu se quedó totalmente dormido y Takano solo lo observaba.

- Usami sensei…- Dijo Ritsu en un pequeño susurro mientras dormía. Takano se quedó en shock al oír las palabras que había dicho su pequeño Ritsu, este se levantó de la cama para salir de la habitación sin hacer ningún ruido.

****CONTINUARA…..****


	8. Empieza la guerra

**Empieza la guerra**

*Pov Ritsu*

- **Usami sensei…**- Dijo Ritsu en un pequeño susurro mientras dormía. Takano se quedó en shock al oír las palabras que había dicho su pequeño Ritsu, este se levantó de la cama para salir de la habitación sin hacer ningún ruido.

_*Me quede casi inmediatamente dormido solo sentía la respiración de la persona que más amaba en el mundo, Takano, era tan relajante el ritmo de su pecho al subir y bajar cuando respiraba, cosa que me hizo caer por completo en el sueño, pronto mi paz fue interrumpida, por alguna extraña razón mi más grande preocupación del momento se reflejaba en ese sueño, en este me encontraba en la entrada de la editorial, lo que me llamo mi atención fue que ahí estaba Usami sensei, por lo cual le grite – __**Usami sensei!**__- Pero algo más llamo mi atención, me voltee por que sentí una mirada sobre mí, era Takano san, yo simplemente sonreí al verlo, y este también sonrió solo que no en mi dirección, camino junto a mí y se dirigía hacia donde estaba Usami sensei, lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue tomar su mano y decirle que no me dejara, empecé a llorar y todo lo que quería decirle a Takano san, era que lo amaba, que lo quería a mi lado , pero eso no sucedió las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi boca, lo único que podía hacer era sujetarlo con fuerza. Después de forcejear un momento se soltó de mi agarre, se fue lentamente, me desperté sollozando y gritando su nombre*_

…..

- Que sucede?- Entro Takano a la habitación, se veía bastante preocupado y asustado por su castaño, los gritos de este sí que lo tomaron por sorpresa.

Takano miro a su pequeño Ritsu, este temblaba, estaba muy sudado y algo pálido, como si estuviera realmente asustado, al parecer había tenido un mal sueño, el ojimiel no lo dudo más y se subió a la cama y abrazo a su castaño, este mantenía su rostro cubierto por sus manos, mientras sollozaba en un tono bajo.

- No pasa nada, ya todo está bien, estás conmigo y no dejare que nada te pase- Takano lo abrazo con dulzura y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, para poder calmarlo.

Cuando Ritsu dejo de sollozar y de temblar Takano lo miro y le dijo:

- Ya estas mejor?- El castaño solo asintió. –Que fue lo que paso?- Pregunto el ojimiel preocupado, pero con voz tranquila para que el pequeño no volviera a llorar.

- Mmm…-Con un tanto de inseguridad pues no sabía si contarle su sueño o no, pues en el reflejaba lo que sentía y callaba, sus miedos de perder a Takano san eran fuertes, pero saber que lo podía perder con Usami Akihiko era peor, por alguna razón el escritor no le agradaba nada que estuviera interesado en Takano san.

- Me contaras que es lo que te preocupa?- Al parecer a Takano se le hacía demasiado fácil leer los sentimientos de Ritsu.

- No es nada, solo ha sido un mal sueño y si lo pienso mejor no es la gran cosa, jajaja- Trato de explicarle, pero por su nerviosismo, no era lo único que le preocupaba.

- Por el momento no te presionare a que me lo digas- Lo abrazo tiernamente dejándole ver que estaba con él, aunque una parte de Takano se sentía herida pues al parecer Ritsu aún no le tenía la suficiente confianza para contarle lo que le preocupaba.

Ritsu al no verse presionado a dar una respuesta a lo que había soñado, solo se aferró al cuerpo del ojimiel, pues en ese momento junto a él, se sentía realmente seguro, como si nada pudiera dañarlo, quería que el tiempo se detuviera para así poder estar siempre con Takano san.

…..

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas después de lo ocurrido en la habitación de Takano, al parecer todo volvía a la normalidad, o al menos eso pensaba Ritsu, pues por un lado estaba Takano san que aunque no había dicho nada acerca de esa noche, aún estaba preocupado, esperando que su castaño le confiara lo que tanto le preocupaba y por otro lado estaba Usami sensei, que después de ese lapso, empezaba a molestar a Ritsu con más preguntas sobre el ojimiel, cosa que le desagradaba al castaño y parecía por eso, ser objeto de burla del peli plata.

- Y dime haz hablado con Masamune últimamente?- Con tono interesado.

- No - Ritsu trataba de dar respuestas cortantes, de las cuales no pudiera seguir con esa conversación.

- Ah- Contesto Akihiko como restándole importancia a lo que decía Ritsu.

- Por qué le interesa saber sobre Takano san, Usami sensei?- Pregunto intentando que esa pregunta no sonara a reproche.

- Mmm…. Como decirlo…- Se puso una mano en el mentón, simulando que estaba pensando su respuesta. –Eso no te incumbe!- Con voz grosera, y al mismo tiempo le lanzaba una mirada llena de burla, era evidente que planeaba hacer que Ritsu se derrumbara de una u otra forma.

- Siento mucho haber preguntado sensei- Contesto Onodera a regañadientes, pues no quería tener problemas en su trabajo, pero estaba seguro que muy pronto si seguía con esa actitud el escritor, él tendría que buscar una forma de desquitarse y hacer que se alejara de Takano san.

- Sí, no hay problema- Con una sonrisa de triunfo, se daba cuenta de que el menor se contenía el enojo que este le hacía sentir.

Pronto la tarde fue cayendo en la editorial y Akihiko al no aguantar trabajar más, se dirigió a la salida, donde de casualidad se encontró con el ojimiel, ambos comenzaron a platicar tranquilamente, y sin darse cuenta Ritsu los observaba, lejos de poder tranquilizarse, este comenzó a enojarse por el simple hecho de que Takano se veía muy tranquilo y hasta sonreía a lado de Usami sensei, de un momento a otro Akihiko se le acerco provocativa y peligrosamente al ojimiel, Ritsu ni siquiera lo pensó y en un impulsivo ataque de celos, llego hasta donde estaba Akihiko y Takano, empujando al peli plata y dándole una tremenda cachetada, mientras le decía que se alejara de Takano san, el golpe resonó por todo el lugar, pronto se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y sin más salió corriendo de la editorial preguntándose cómo había llegado a hacer eso.

Todos los que estaban cerca se dieron cuenta de lo ocurrido y miraban al escritor algo confundidos, mientras que Takano no podía creer lo que había hecho su adorable y tierno castaño, él nunca era agresivo, más que con él a veces, pero solo en el trabajo, o cuando lo obligaba a hacer algo, miro el rostro de Akihiko, se dio cuenta de que tenía enrojecida la parte en donde le pego Ritsu, este se disculpó con el escritor y salió de inmediato a buscar a su pequeño, mientras caminaba para encontrarlo, se trataba de explicar que era lo que le había pasado a Onodera para reaccionar así, y por qué contra Akihiko, le preocupaba que en parte ya se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que ambos habían estado haciendo. Takano estaba muy confundido por la situación y comenzó a vagar por la calle sin poder encontrar a su castaño por ninguna parte, llamaba a su teléfono con preocupación, pero siempre lo mismo, sonaba como si le desviara la llamada y decidió que era mejor ir a su casa, de todos modos, tarde o temprano se lo encontraría ahí, para así poder tener una explicación por parte del castaño, sabía que estaba bajo mucho estrés, pero jamás llego a pensar que haría eso.

Por otro lado Akihiko no se podía creer lo que había sucedido, con esto era evidente que no habría tregua con el castaño hasta obtener lo que quisiera, no se dejaría intimidar por ese niño sin dar pelea, _la guerra por fin había empezado._

****CONTINUARA…****


	9. Un error

**Un error.**

Ritsu corría muy agitado y nervioso, sin tener un lugar al que ir, pero de algo estaba seguro, no volvería a la editorial y mucho menos estaba listo para regresar a su departamento, sabiendo que tal vez Takano san estuviera ahí para pedirle una explicación por su actitud, y más aún se preguntaba si se notaba su preocupación ante la posibilidad de perder su trabajo, pero claro Usami Akihiko se lo había buscado, no podía permitir que ese hombre le quitara lo que era suyo. (Acaso eran celos?).

Akihiko por su parte se encontraba tranquilo, solo pensando en cómo manejar esa situación a su favor, que en lugar de ser el victimario, pareciera más bien la victima del problema, la situación que el castaño le había puesto enfrente, era ideal para conseguir lo que quería, tenía lo que había necesitado una excusa para hacer que Takano lo mirara con otros ojos.

Mientras Takano iba tranquilo hacia su casa esperando poder encontrarse a su castaño y preguntarle el porqué de su comportamiento, no sabía que era lo que iba a pasar, pero tenía la duda de saber si el problema radicaba, en que su castaño ya se habría enterado de la aventura que tuvo con Akihiko, si era así no sabía cómo solucionar las cosas para que su Ritsu no lo dejara. Eso era lo que esperaba, pero todo estaba a punto de dar un giro inesperado, cuando llego al edificio donde vivía, se encontró con el lujoso deportivo rojo de Akihiko estacionado justo en la entrada, cuando el peli plata lo vio, este bajo de su auto y saludo a Takano.

- Ohayo Masamune- Le dijo lo más calmado posible.

- Ohayo Akihiko, que estás haciendo aquí?- Demasiado desconcertado.

- Ah gracias, ya veo que te alegras de verme- En tono juguetón.

- Es enserio Akihiko que haces aquí?- Presiono Takano para que Akihiko le contestara.

- Nada, solo venía a preguntarte donde vive mi editor, Onodera, quiero disculparme con él por lo que le haya hecho, sé que a veces se me pasa la mano jeje- Lo dijo de una forma inocente, como si no supiera el por qué Ritsu lo golpeo.

- Ahh lamento mucho el cómo reacciono Ritsu, el nunca suele ser así- Hizo una reverencia en forma de disculpa, pues en verdad no quería que su castaño tuviera problemas en su trabajo.

- No, no te disculpes, supongo que algo habré hecho jejeje, de todos modos tú no tienes la culpa de nada.- Lo dijo para tranquilizar a Takano, pues se veía algo nervioso, después de un momento, poso su mano es su cabello y lo acaricio lentamente para después decirle: - Y pues sinceramente no estoy molesto con el chico así que no te preocupes tanto.

Takano sonrió lentamente, era algo sorprendente que Akihiko actuara de esa manera y más aún que sus palabras lograran tranquilizarlo tan fácil, de pronto visualizo a su amado castaño a lo lejos, se dirigió inmediatamente hacia él, pues ya era algo tarde.

Ritsu al llegar al edificio noto inmediatamente que ahí se encontraba Takano en la entrada con Usami sensei, justo cuando se daba media vuelta para retirarse sintió un agarre en su brazo que lo detuvo, era Takano, que no permitiría que Ritsu huyera.

Al ver la resistencia del castaño, el ojimiel no pudo contenerse a tratar el tema hasta su departamento, por lo cual la discusión se llevó a cabo en la calle, y como era tarde ya estaba casi completamente vacía.

- Vas a explicarme que es lo que te ocurre?- Pregunto Takano muy preocupado por su amado niño.

- No me sucede nada Takano san- Le contesto con firmeza y con cierto enojo, pues no quería tratar el tema ahí, es más ni si quiera tenía ganas de enfrentar el problema aun.

- Enserio?- Dijo en un tono sarcástico Takano, pues era evidente que algo le molestaba a su pareja.- Y porque tu comportamiento de esta mañana?- Subió su tono de voz, pues de la preocupación paso directamente al enojo por la actitud tan cerrada y terca de su amante, pues sabía que cuando él se ponía así era porque no pensaba decirle nada.

- No es nada, enserio, ahora suéltame, tengo trabajo que terminar.- Se jaloneo para que Takano lo soltara logrando únicamente lastimarse a sí mismo.

- Por qué no quieres decirme, no entiendes que me preocupas?- Lo dijo con un semblante enojado, pero por dentro estaba más que triste, por darse cuenta de la actitud de Ritsu.

- Déjame en paz!- Empujo fuertemente a Takano, pues no quería hablar de nada, y mucho menos frente a Usami Akihiko, que disimulaba que no estaba viendo lo que ocurría.

Takano sintió que su corazón se comprimía hasta convertirse en miles de pedazos, pues ya estaba harto de que su Ritsu no le dijera nada y sobre todo en ese momento sintió como si su relación se hubiera convertido en algo unilateral, pues el también necesitaba que el castaño lo mimara de vez en cuando, pero a pesar de llevar 2 años inmersos en esa relación, parecía que el castaño no cambiaba, solo durante el sexo se había atrevido a decirle muy pocas veces que lo amaba o dejaba ver algo más de sí. Al notar que el castaño se retiraba Takano no pudo más que reaccionar de forma impulsiva.

- Ritsu si te vas….. Será mejor que … te olvides de mí, ya me canse de esto, de que no me digas nada….- Lo dijo con una mezcla de dolor tristeza y enojo.

- Que?- Volteo y llevado por el enojo que lo invadía ese momento no pudo más que decir: - Bien, ni siquiera te necesito.- y se fue directo a su departamento, sin darse cuenta que si realmente quería a Takano san, había cometido un error muy grave a l dejarlo así sin más.

En la calle solo se encontraba un Takano demasiado shockeado por la actitud de "su" castaño, no podía creer lo que había sucedido, no lograba asimilarlo, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cómo había cambiado tanto la situación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, era bastante confuso y no sabía qué hacer, no se dio cuenta de que sus lágrimas descendían de sus ojos, dejando ver que en verdad se arrepentía de haberle dado un ultimátum a Ritsu, creyendo tal vez que el castaño actuaria de otra forma.

Paso un momento antes de sentir la gran y fría mano de Akihiko sobre su mejilla, deslizándola para quitar las lágrimas del ojimiel, pronto Akihiko al observar a Takano así no pudo más que atraerlo hacia si para abrazarlo y dejar que este se desahogara, eso no estaba en sus planes y se daba cuenta de la gran tristeza que en ese momento debía sentir el ojimiel, pero egoístamente el peli plata pensaba que él era el que lo sacaría de esa situación, Takano al sentir el abrazo no se resistió y poso su rostro en el hombro del peli plata, dejando fluir sus emociones.

***-CONTINUARA…..-***


	10. Apoyo y tristeza

**Apoyo y tristeza.**

Akihiko abrazaba al ojimiel con ternura, para que este se tranquilizara, pues se veía demasiado agitado y en estado de shock, después de unos minutos Takano hablo por fin:

- Podemos ir a otro lado?, no tengo ganas de estar aquí- Takano lo dijo demasiado desanimado pues ni quería estar ahí, ni mucho menos quería seguir pensando en lo que había pasado.

- Claro! Buena idea vayamos a caminar un rato para que te despejes y después vamos a comer algo te parece?- Akihiko trataba de animarlo, pero claro el peli plata jamás había hecho algo así por nadie, así que estaba nervioso, no sabía lo que tenía que hacer ante una situación así.

- Bien- trato de sonreír ante la imagen que le proporcionaba el escritor.

Akihiko llevo a Takano a dar un paseo por un parque cercano de ahí, hablando de su infinidad de osos y como se le hizo una afición coleccionarlos, le hablo de Suzuki san, tratando de distraer a Takano, que solo asentía sin dar muestras de mejoría. Takano pensaba en como todo cambiaria sin su amado castaño, al parecer este no estaba listo para demostrar y dar a conocer sus sentimientos, no sabía cómo las cosas se habían tornado así y mucho menos sabia el cómo iba a continuar sin su amado castaño, todo se le hacía confuso, parecía una pesadilla de la que quería despertar desesperadamente, pero sabía que no era así y que tenía que buscar la manera de continuar.

- Vamos a comer algo?- Dijo Akihiko preocupado, sacando de sus pensamientos a Takano.

- Claro- Muy distraído.

Ambos hombres fueron a comer a un restaurante algo caro, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el ojimiel, disfrutaron de la comida en un silencio bastante cómodo a decir verdad, después de terminar y de que Akihiko pagara la cuenta se dirigieron a auto del escritor, sabiendo que Takano estaba muy distraído Akihiko lo tomo del mentón y lo atrajo hacia si para darle un beso tierno en los labios,, el ojimiel se quedó en shock, pues aun pensaba en lo que había pasado con su castaño y eso solo le hacía pensar que estaba bien que ellos hubieran terminado ya que a la larga el dañaría a su amado Ritsu.

Paso un poco de tiempo antes de que Takano le dijera al peli plata:

- Me podría quedar en tu casa?, no tengo ganas de volver a la mía.-

- Claro que sí, no te preocupes- Le dijo el escritor con tono tranquilizador y posando su mano en el rostro de Takano.

Cuando llegaron al pent-house de Akihiko todo el ambiente estaba lleno de silencio, el peli plata guio a Takano al cuarto de invitados (aunque nunca lo habían utilizado), estaba decidido a ser el apoyo de Masamune en esos momentos tan difíciles para el ojimiel, no quería presionarlo, pues el ojimiel transmitía por el momento un aura de tristeza, que pasara lo que pasara Akihiko estaba dispuesto a cambiar.

Takano por su parte se dejaba mimar por el escritor, lo que menos deseaba era derrumbarse por sus emociones, pero sabía que estos en algún momento tendrían que salir, solo disfrutaba de la compañía de Akihiko, lo calmaban de cierto modo esos ojos violetas.

********En el departamento de Ritsu********

El castaño apenas estaba asimilando lo que había ocurrido, era raro para él, pero empezó a sentir un gran vacío, no sabía cómo explicarlo, y para su suerte lo único que se le venía a la mente era la discusión que había tenido con Takano san, lo que se habían dicho y las miles de cosas que pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento.

Ritsu creía que lo que le había dicho Takano san había sido solo para intentar que le contara lo que sucedía, su relación con el ojimiel no había terminado o sí?.

_*Claro que no, no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso, Takano san será el mismo por la mañana, solo es una rabieta, en realidad parece un niño cuando hace eso, se le pasara pronto, por otro lado como hare para que no me despidan, bueno Usami sensei se lo busco por tratar de meterse con MI Takano san, "aguarda, estoy celoso?", bueno no importa aun así odio la actitud de Usami sensei, no debió acercarsele.*_

El castaño no comprendía lo que esa decisión estaba causando a su relación con el ojimiel, muy inocentemente solo pensaba que Takano lo molestaba para saber que le pasaba, era evidente para él, pues Takano san era muy sobreprotector, pero que error tan grave por parte de Ritsu.

…

Takano no era de los que buscaba culpables a su situación, y esta no era la excepción amaba tanto al castaño que se arrepentía de lo que había pasado con Akihiko, pero también se sentía herido de que Ritsu no confiara en él, por lo que se encerró en la habitación en el que Akihiko dejo que se quedara, las lágrimas hacían su aparición en su rostro y con sus manos en su boca para evitar soltar quejidos, pues no quería preocupar al escritor, poco después se quedó completamente dormido.

Akihiko por su parte no podía creer que la relación de Masamune y Ritsu fuera tan frágil, fue su culpa que terminaran sí, eso lo sabía, pero también era evidente que ya tenían problemas desde antes y que lo que hizo solo había hecho que estos salieran a flote, si Masamune fuera suyo estaba seguro de que lo mimaría y nunca lo dejaría ir, era posible que sintiera una necesidad de protegerlo en tan poco tiempo que lo conocía?, no lo sabía pero se encargaría de que el ojimiel no sufriera más. Camino lentamente hasta la puerta del cuarto de invitados y la abrió, observo a Takano dormido aun con unas cuantas lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos, se acercó lentamente y acaricio su rostro retirando las lágrimas que caían.

*Por la mañana*

Takano se despertó algo aturdido y lo primero de lo que se percato fue que Akihiko lo tenía tomado de la mano y estaba completamente dormido hincado junto a la cama, parecía que había dormido demasiado, pues tenía los ojos muy pesados, se movió para alcanzar su teléfono para ver la hora, cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos se percató de que ya era tarde, pero ni tenía ganas de levantarse, ni de ir a trabajar, el peli plata se despertó tallándose los ojos dedicándole una sonrisa bastante tierna a Takano, la cual correspondió el ojimiel con gran esfuerzo.

*****CONTINUARA****


	11. Las cosas claras

Si quedo así este capítulo le echo la culpa a esta canción jejeje watch?v=UJ1phXeh7mY&list=WLFE18996A7F0A333C

Besos, Bani chan

PD: ME ACORDE DE ESTE CAPITULO QUE ESCRIBI HOY QUE ESTABA VIENDO: /sekaiichi-hatsukoi-2/10/ JEJEJE SI PUEDEN VEANLO JEJEJE

**Las cosas claras.**

La mañana no prometía una mejora del ojimiel, pero trataría de llevarlo lo mejor posible, esa mañana se levantó con algo de pesadez en su cuerpo se sentía muy cansado y sin ánimos de nada lo mejor que podía hacer es no ir a trabajar, sabía que si alguien lo veía en la oficina sospecharía que le sucedía algo y no quería que sus problemas afectaran a la editorial.

- Así que ese es Suzuki san?- Señalo Takano al gran oso color miel y con un bello moño rojo que estaba en el sofá.

- Si ese es mi oso Suzuki san jejeje, que te parece si comemos algo?- Le dijo Akihiko tratando de animarlo ya que aún se veía mal y claro después de llorar toda la noche quien no se ve mal.

- Claro, solo iré a mi departamento a bañarme y cambiarme de ropa y vamos de acuerdo?- Y justo cuando se dio la vuelta su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

- Moshi Moshi quién?...Ahh….no voy a ir … hoy no me siento muy bien…..podrías hacerte cargo?...ok…Arigato…- Y colgó el teléfono.

- Sabes algo por que no te acompaño y te traes una cuantas cosas más de tu departamento?- Le dijo Akihiko como para darle a entender que podía quedarse con el cuanto quisiera.

- Estas seguro de que no te incomoda que me quede aquí?- Pregunto Takano, pues se veía que el escritor disfrutaba de su soledad bastante.

- Claro que no me incomoda- Le dijo sinceramente.

Ambos hombres se dirigieron al deportivo de Akihiko, para ir al departamento del ojimiel.

Mientras tanto:

****En la oficina (Marukawa Shoten)****

Ritsu llegaba temprano pues tenía una junta con el departamento de ventas acerca del último libro de Usami Akihiko, de alguna manera llego a manga shojo como impulsado por algo, tenía ganas de ver a Takano san para ver si ya se le había pasado el coraje, cuando llego pudo notar que estaba muy tranquilo, por lo general lo primero que se oía cuando alguien se acercaba al departamento Emerald eran los gritos de Takano, pero todo lo contrario, espero un momento y el que llego fue su gran amigo Kisa.

- Ritchan! Ohayo, que haces aquí?- Pregunto emocionado, ya que Ritsu ya no se paseaba frecuentemente por el departamento de manga shojo.

- Ohayo Kisa san, etto…. Me preguntaba si has visto a Takano san, tengo que hablar con el- Le dijo tratando de pensar en alguna excusa, para no tener que revelar que solo era porque quería verlo.

- Ahh… creo que se sentía mal o algo así, eso fue lo que nos dijo Hatori hace un rato, así que creo que no vendrá hoy a trabajar-

- Cómo? Y no sabes que le paso?- Pregunto preocupado Ritsu.

- No lo sé, pero ya sé por qué no le preguntas a Hatori, seguro que él te dice que paso, o porque no le hablas por teléfono a Takano san, si es que te urge mucho hablar con él?-

- Si, tal vez, bueno ya me voy, nos vemos Kisa- Se despidió para dirigirse a un lugar donde casi no hubiera gente para poder hablar con Takano san por teléfono.

Ritsu estaba algo molesto pues era raro que Takano san faltara a trabajar, y más aun siendo vecinos, como es que ni siquiera le aviso, sin darse cuenta ya tenía el celular en la mano, llamando a Takano. El teléfono sonaba y sonaba y nadie le contestaba, era raro por lo general a él le contestaba bastante rápido.

Cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido, por fin Takano contesto.

- Takano san?- Pregunto Ritsu con verdadera preocupación.

- Sí que quieres?- Lo dijo tratando de sonar indiferente, lo único que le impedía derrumbarse era que estaba con Akihiko.

- Estas bien?, me dijeron que te sentías mal y que por eso no viniste a trabajar-

- No, no estoy bien, pero a ti ya no te incumbe- Le dijo bastante dolido.

- Ehh? Pero qué te pasa?- Contesto muy desconcertado.

Takano al no creerse capaz de continuar con esa charla, el ojimiel colgó maldiciéndose por no poder arreglar las cosas con su castaño, Akihiko al notarlo lo abrazo de manera dulce y tierna con la única intención de tranquilizarlo.

Ritsu por su parte no podía entender lo que había ocurrido en ese instante y volvió a marcar para saber qué era lo que le pasaba a Takano y lo único que logro fue que el ojimiel apagara su teléfono.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Ritsu salió del trabajo para dirigirse al departamento de Takano y obtener una explicación por lo ocurrido, al llegar no noto que Akihiko estaba en el estacionamiento con su deportivo, pues esperaba a Takano con sus cosas, llego hasta el departamento y toco la puerta, el ojimiel creyendo que era el escritor abrió la puerta sin más y lo único que encontró fue a un castaño bastante molesto.

- Que haces aquí?- Pregunto Takano bastante sorprendido.

- Como que, que hago aquí? Pensé que te había ocurrido algo o que estabas muy enfermo.-Le dijo muy preocupado y algo molesto.

- No tengo nada así que….- Takano estaba cerrando la puerta cuando Ritsu coloco una mano en la puerta para que no la cerrara.

- Que no entiendes que me preocupaste, es raro que tu faltes al trabajo- Lo dijo disminuyendo cada vez más su tono de voz hasta que se convirtió en un susurro.

- Ya no deberías después de todo ya terminamos.-

- Ehh? Era enserio?- Lo dijo bastante incrédulo.

- Claro que era enserio Onodera, yo no estoy para bromas.- Takano lo miro a los ojos mostrando una gran determinación y un semblante algo nostálgico.

- Qué?- Se le empezó a quebrar la voz al castaño y sus bellos ojos esmeraldas se mostraron algo vidriosos, avisando que pronto emanarían lágrimas de ellos.- Pero…. por qué?-

- Onodera ya lo discutimos, dijimos todo lo que teníamos que decir, no hay vuelta atrás.- Lo dijo muy triste pues tenía ganas de decirle que no quería que todo acabara, pero las cosas no volverían a ser como antes.

Ritsu lo tomo del brazo sollozando, con el rostro bajo. Takano al observarlo dirigió su mano hacia la cabeza del castaño para acariciarle el cabello (como siempre lo hacía para tranquilizarlo), pero antes de llegar se detuvo y lo tomo del hombro para separarlo un poco de él, le dijo que sería mejor que se fuera, que él tenía que salir. Ritsu se quedó estático, no lograba articular palabras, se le hacía imposible que Takano lo dejara de querer tan fácil.

- A…. donde… vas- Susurro Ritsu- Acaso… es que ya no me quieres?- Lo dijo más bajo y con mucha tristeza, temiendo la respuesta.

- No te incumbe a donde voy, y si te sigo amando más que a cualquier persona en este mundo, nunca lo dejare de hacer, pero ya te lo dije, me canse de esta relación unilateral.- Lo dijo muy triste, esperando que su voz no se quebrara.

- Pero yo te …- Se detuvo pues tenía miedo de decirlo *_te amo_*

Después de un momento de silencio.

- Lo vez ni siquiera puedes decírmelo.- Los ojos de Takano lo traicionaron dejando caer unas lágrimas.- Lo siento debo irme- y sin esperar alguna respuesta salió del departamento, sin mirar atrás.

Ritsu se quedó dentro del departamento de Takano, él sabía que no podía darse por vencido para recuperar a su ojimiel, no después de saber que Takano san aun lo amaba, pero por el momento se quedó en shock, llorando en silencio en medio de la sala.

****CONTINUARA….****


	12. Cambios

**Cambios**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Ritsu y Takano terminaron, era raro pues Takano cada vez que podía lo evitaba, siempre estaba acompañado, generalmente por su mejor amigo Yokosawa, este trataba de no dejarlo solo, pues el sabia como era el ojimiel, por su parte Ritsu solo pensaba en hablar a solas con Takano, el castaño lo seguía amando y tenía muchas ganas de decírselo, pero al parecer a sus ojos Yokosawa estaba cumpliendo con la amenaza que le había hecho de que si pasaba algo entre ellos dos o si llegaba a lastimar a Takano san, el no dudaría en recuperar al ojimiel, sin saber claro que este ya tenía pareja (Kirishima), su trabajo tampoco era lo mejor del mundo, ya se había vuelto algo rutinario, aunque por suerte Akihiko no reacciono tan mal con el castaño por lo que había pasado, es más ya ni siquiera le preguntaba sobre Takano, no quería torturarlo, pero tarde o temprano se enteraría de sus intenciones.

En cuanto al mes que había transcurrido, Takano mientras se quedaba en la casa de Akihiko, había llegado hasta cierto punto a depender de él emocionalmente, era muy diferente a su castaño, el escritor era muy directo con lo que le decía y sentía, poco a poco Akihiko estaba entrando en su vida privada, estaba invadiendo su mundo pero eso realmente no le molestaba, a pesar de cómo había empezado lo que ellos tenían, las cosas iban lento pero seguro, el peli plata buscaba no presionarlo, pero claro Akihiko no era conocido por ser muy paciente y cada vez que podía le robaba besos a Takano, ya se había vuelto algo usual por lo que ya no se resistía tanto el ojimiel a las atenciones que Akihiko le daba.

Una tarde mientras almorzaban en el pent-house Akihiko decidió que era suficiente espera, se acercó a Takano y lo beso lentamente, al no ver ninguna resistencia por parte del ojimiel, profundizo el beso, haciendo de este un beso lleno de pasión, sus lenguas chocaban lentamente, se envolvían en un éxtasis casi frenético, Takano lo atrajo más hacia si posando su mano en la nuca del escritor, poco a poco el ambiente se fue transformando.

El escritor lentamente posaba sus manos en el cuerpo del ojimiel, causando que el editor empezara a disfrutar la sensación.

- Te amo- Dijo Akihiko muy convencido acariciando lentamente el pectoral de Takano.

- Yo quiero amarte, pe…- Akihiko lo interrumpió con un beso, pues ya sabía hacia donde se dirigiría esa platica.

- Siempre te protegeré!, no dudes de eso.-

Takano sentía algo por Akihiko, pero no lo suficiente para olvidar por completo a Ritsu, claro él era su primer gran amor, no sabía cómo afrontar lo que sucedía, por eso quiso darle una oportunidad a Akihiko.

Poco a poco se despojaron de sus ropas, dejándose llevar por el placer que el otro le ocasionaba, Akihiko besaba al ojimiel como si no hubiera un mañana, le tocaba el pectoral haciendo que sus pezones rápidamente se pusieran erectos, mientras Takano acariciaba el miembro de Akihiko.

- Ahh… Mmmmm…..- Akihiko gemía gracias a la atención del ojimiel hacia su ya erecto miembro.

Akihiko lentamente se deslizo hacia el pene del editor y lamio la punta con gran gusto, continuo lamiéndolo como si se tratara de un dulce, mientras acariciaba sus testículos lentamente, al ver la cara de excitación del ojimiel, introdujo el miembro de este en su boca, en un vaivén lento, poco a poco este creció a medida que los gemidos del ojimiel inundaban la habitación, mostrando así su excitación.

- Ahh…Mmm….Mgh….- Gemía Takano pues Akihiko era muy bueno en lo que hacía.

Akihiko se separó lentamente dejando al ojimiel con ganas de más.

- Puedo?- Pregunto Akihiko haciéndole entender a Takano lo que quería.

- Si hazlo… - Lo dijo de una manera entrecortada pues aún no se regulaba su respiración.

Akihiko se colocó entre sus piernas y comenzó a preparar al ojimiel, para que pudiera penetrarlo.

- Ahh…- Gimió de dolor el ojimiel, pero poco a poco ese dolor se fue transformando en placer, sentía como Akihiko movía sus dedos, en un vaivén, mientras que hacía movimientos circulares para dilatar su entrada un poco más.

Ya cuando estuvo listo Akihiko penetro lentamente al ojimiel, cuando ya estuvo totalmente dentro, Takano le dijo que empezara a moverse, cosa que sorprendió al escritor y este obedeciendo comenzó a moverse.

Takano estaba totalmente inundado de placer, arañaba la espalda de Akihiko, mientras pedía más, sentía el miembro palpitante de Akihiko dentro de sí, causando una gran ola de calor en su cuerpo, de un momento a otro Takano no pudo aguantar más y se vino sobre su vientre, Akihiko inmediatamente al sentir que su miembro era prisionero de una gran presión gracias al orgasmo de Takano, se vino en el interior del ojimiel, poco a poco recuperaba la cordura, luego de unos instantes Takano arremetió contra el escritor, lo besaba y mordía sus labios, causando que estos se inflamaran lentamente.

Takano preparo a Akihiko para poder tener sexo con él, lentamente Akihiko se colocó de espaldas sobre la cama dejando que Takano hiciera lo que quisiera y así como lo dejo este lentamente lo penetro, después de unos minutos Akihiko comenzó a moverse dándole la señal de que este podía empezar, la habitación se llenaba de gemidos de ambos, causando más excitación por parte de ambos, movimientos que en un principio eran lentos y acompasados se fueron transformando en rápidos y sumamente placenteros, Takano movió una de sus manos hacia el miembro del escritor para Masturbarlo al ritmo de sus estocadas causando que el escritor gimiera más alto diciendo su nombre causando más placer del que podría sentir al ojimiel, ambos se vinieron al mismo tiempo, y después de unos instantes se quedaron dormidos en esa amplia cama del escritor.

***En la oficina***

Ritsu se encontraba corriendo para todos lados pues tenía una junta muy importante en el departamento de ventas, se llevaría a cabo la discusión sobre una de sus propuestas para publicidad de las novelas de Usami Akihiko, era muy importante para el demostrar que no solo era bueno editando, sino que también era bueno en cuanto a creatividad se trataba, cuando de repente se estrelló con alguien, causando que las hojas que llevaba se desplazaran sobre el suelo.

- Ohh rayos! No puede ser llegare tarde!- Repetía Ritsu en voz baja, ya que tardaría en recoger todos los papeles.

- Lo siento te juro que no te vi!- Le dijo el hombre misterioso con el que se topó.

- Ohh no se disculpe, fue mi culpa por ir corriendo, es que se me hace tarde.- Lo dijo algo sonrojado por el aspecto tan pulcro y arreglado que era ese hombre.

- No te preocupes, lo importante es que estamos bien no?, Por cierto cómo te llamas?- Pregunto con mucha curiosidad e interés por el castaño.

- Onodera! Apresúrate no tengo todo el día.- Grito el oso gruñón de Marukawa Shoten, mejor conocido como Yokosawa.

- Lo siento tengo que irme- Se disculpó con el hombre, para luego dirigirse hacia donde estaba Yokosawa.

- Por cierto me llamo Ijuuin, Kyo Ijuuin.- Lo dijo con una sonrisa.

Ritsu volteo y le sonrió de igual manera, para después continuar con su trabajo.

****CONTINUARA….****

**Notas finales:**

A que hay quien no se sorprendió? Jejeje

Les agradezco sus comentarios.

Hasta el próximo capitulo

Sayonara


	13. Ijuuin

**Agradezco que sigan leyendo mi historia jejeje, ya sé que tardo en actualizar, pero me encantaría que me dejaran reviews, bueno sin más los dejo leer.**

**Besos, Bani chan**

**Ijuuin**

Ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde que Ritsu había estado en el departamento de Takano, se sentía aún muy triste por lo que le había dicho el ojimiel, hasta cierto punto creía que era su culpa el que hayan terminado, ya que aún no podía decirle lo que sentía, parecía ausente, no lograba mantener la cabeza en nada, así que decidió que lo único que podía hacer por el momento era su trabajo.

Ijuuin iba caminando por la editorial pensando en el castaño, de ojos esmeralda, que se había encontrado hace un par de días, lo único que sabía de él, era que se llamaba Onodera, por su parte él era un hombre bastante famoso, un mangaka muy reconocido a decir verdad, ese día tuvo que ir a Marukawa Shoten para revisar una parte de su script de su siguiente trabajo, cosa que tenía que discutir con el editor en jefe y su gran amigo Kirishima Zen, gracias a ese pequeño problema volvería a ver al castaño, más aun paso poco tiempo para que lo visualizara en la editorial.

- Hey!- Ijuuin alzo la voz para llamar la atención del castaño, pues estaba algo lejos cuando lo vio.

Ritsu volteo sorprendido al oír esa bella voz que solo había escuchado una vez, lo reconoció al instante, el hombre de cabellos castaño muy obscuro y de ojos hipnóticamente grises, era el Ijuuin Kyo.

- Ohayo Ijuuin sensei- Saludo al mangaka algo sonrojado.

- Ohayo!, oye nunca me dijiste tu nombre y por favor dime Kyo.-Estaba muy nerviosos pues al fin sabría su nombre.

- Ahh gomen, el otro día estaba muy apurado con el trabajo, perdón por no presentarme, me llamo Onodera Ritsu- Dio una pequeña reverencia y le entrego una tarjeta con sus datos.

- Ahh eres editor de manga shojo?- Pregunto muy curioso, pues era evidente que quería saber más de él.

- Etto…. Algo así, lo que pasa es que me asignaron temporalmente a remplazar a una editora de literatura.- Ritsu contesto sinceramente, por alguna razón se le hacía facial entablar una conversación con Ijuuin.

- Ahh si?, y dime quien es el afortunado escritor que te tiene como editor?- Pregunto en tono burlón, para disimular sus celos, ya que apenas lo conocía.

- Mmm Usami Akihiko- Dijo pero su voz mostraba un poco de enojo.

- Con que Usami Akihiko, me sorprende que no hayas renunciado jeje- Lo dijo algo serio.

- Lo conoce?- Se sorprendió el castaño, pues Ijuuin sensei demostraba ser un hombre muy agradable y buena gente, todo lo contrario de Usami Akihiko, en verdad que no podía ni imaginarse a Ijuuin y a Usami como amigos.

- Mmm… si y no, solo me he cruzado con él un par de veces y créeme solo eso me basto para saber que es mejor que me aleje de él jejeje- Le dijo Ijuuin dibujando una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Ahh.. No me sorprende de verdad, usted se ve que es muy agradable.- Dijo el castaño bastante sonrojado.

- Oye, tienes tiempo?, me gustaría platicar contigo más tiempo, eres muy agradable y además como tengo que esperar a mi editor un par de horas, pensé que sería bueno al menos tener un amigo aquí.- Lo dijo nervioso, pues no sabía si Ritsu le daría una negativa.

- Claro, solo tengo que ir a dejar unos papeles al escritorio de Yokosawa san, volveré enseguida.- Y se apresuró a dejar los papeles en su lugar, para así volver con Ijuuin.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cafetería de enfrente pues era el lugar más cercano a la editorial, ambos tenían trabajo después así que era un buen lugar para pasar el rato, cuando llegaron, se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana del local, pidieron algo de comer y empezaron a hablar de cosas triviales y era un poco raro para Ritsu, pues desde hace algún tiempo parecía distante de las personas, solo se concentraba en su trabajo.

Takano por su parte se estaba acostumbrándose a comer con Akihiko cada tarde en la cafetería, ese tarde no era la excepción, Akihiko ya lo había llamado diciendo que llegaría algo tarde, este se encamino a la cafetería con lentitud, pero noto algo que lo hizo para en seco, era Ritsu, y estaba con alguien a quien no reconocía, se dijo así mismo que todo entre ellos ya se había terminado y que tenía que seguir adelante, además de que ahora tenía una semi-relación con Akihiko, pero aun así le dolía porque sabía que todo lo que había ocurrido era su culpa, alguien se acercó a su espalda y le dijo:

- Que haces aquí?, pensé que ya estarías dentro.- Le dijo Akihiko depositando un beso en la mejilla del ojimiel.

- Me asustaste, apenas venia llegando jeje- Lo dijo nervioso, pues si lo había asustado Akihiko, por estar distraído.

Akihiko noto lo que el ojimiel observaba a través de la ventana y lo único que pudo hacer, fue tomarlo de la mano y decirle que si no fueran a otro lugar, que no se preocupara, que lo que menos quería es que se sintiera incómodo con la situación que se le presentaría si entraban al restaurante.

- No te preocupes, está bien, tarde o temprano tengo que enfrentar la situación y que mejor que cuando te tengo a mi lado- Le dijo el ojimiel sinceramente mirando a Akihiko.

- Bien- El escritor fue lo único que pudo decir, pues estaba totalmente complacido y sorprendido por las palabras del ojimiel, jamás se imaginó que le diría algo así, lo cierto era que tal vez el peli plata se sentía más atraído hacia el ojimiel, no sabía porque y eso estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

Akihiko y Takano entraron como si nada y se sentaron en el fondo del local donde se habían sentado la primera vez que habían ido a comer ahí, ya era su costumbre por lo que la mesera ya los conocía, de momento la mirada de Takano se desvió hacia su alrededor y se cruzó instantáneamente con la de Ritsu, a pesar de que quería darse la vuelta, lo saludo de lejos como si no pasara nada.

Después de un rato Takano se retiró al baño, este pensó que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría, pero no solo eso sino que sentía gran curiosidad por saber quién era el que acompañaba a Ritsu. Poco después Ritsu se levantó y fue al baño para encontrarse con Takano y poder hablar.

- Que haces aquí Onodera?- Pregunto Takano bastante desconcertado.

- Necesitaba hablar contigo en privado, y como no he tenido la oportunidad, te vi y vine inmediatamente.- Le dijo el castaño algo serio y tratando de pensar que era lo que le iba a decir ahora que lo tenía enfrente de él.

- De acuerdo de que quieres hablar?- Lo dijo tratando de mantener la calma.

- Primero que nada en donde haz estado no te he visto en tu departamento desde hace algún tiempo.- Le dijo evidentemente preocupado.

- Me he estado quedando en casa de un amigo- Trato de ser lo más sincero posible, ya que lo que quería es que al menos pudieran tener una amistad.

- Con Yokosawa?- Pregunto con mucho nerviosismo, ya que no estaba seguro de querer conocer la respuesta.

- No, de hecho me estoy quedando en casa de Akihiko- Lo dijo con voz temblorosa.

Ritsu se quedó totalmente sin palabras, no sabía que pensar, aun así ni siquiera sabía si era mejor que le hubiera dicho que si se estaba quedando en casa de Yokosawa, pero con Usami sensei las cosas cambiaban, pues fue el la razón por la que pelearon.

- Ritsu…-Takano no resistió llamarlo por su nombre, pero aun así no se decidía a decirle lo de su relación con Akihiko, quería conservar a Ritsu en su vida, pero esa solo era decisión del castaño.

- Si?- Ritsu volteo y lo miro de una manera anhelante, dejando ver todos sus sentimientos del castaño por el ojimiel.

- Creo que lo mejor sería volver a empezar, no te parece?, ser amigos- El ojimiel se notaba serio con lo que había dicho.

- Amigos?... Pero yo…..- Tomo aire para tranquilizarse.- Te amo.- Apenas y se oyó, pues fue un pequeño susurro, pero claro que lo escucho Takano.

- No quiero seguir lastimándote- Lo dijo con mucha tristeza, al grado de llevarse las manos al rostro y dejar caer unas lágrimas.

- Acaso ya no sientes nada por mí?- Pregunto Ritsu, tratando de averiguar lo que quería.

- Mira…, no es eso, … es que ya estoy saliendo con alguien- Lo dijo bajando la mirada.

- Con quién?- Pregunto Ritsu desconcertado.

- Akihiko- Lo dijo muy serio.

Las lágrimas de Ritsu comenzaron a descender de sus ojos esmeraldas, no podía creer que Akihiko le robara lo que más quería, era tarde para volver atrás y si era así en algo podría cambiar las cosas?

- En verdad lo siento yo…..-

Ritsu se tranquilizó, tomo aire y le dijo.

- No te disculpes- Se tranquilizó y salió del baño dejando solo a Takano.

Más tarde Ritsu al concluir su trabajo, quería ir por una bebida a algún bar, lo único que quería hacer era olvidar esa tarde, para su sorpresa se encontró con Ijuuin, antes de que este se fuera.

- Ijuuin sensei, pensé que ya se había ido- Dijo Ritsu algo triste aun.

- Ya te dije que me digas Kyo, y es que la junta se alargó y tuve que quedarme jeje, oye te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Ijuuin bastante preocupado.

- Si, de hecho iba a beber algo jeje.- Se sonrojo un poco, pues no podía creer que le estuviera diciendo sus planes.

- Puedo acompañarte?-

- Claro, porque no-

Ambos hombres se fueron a un bar algo calmado y lujoso, empezaron a beber y después de un rato Ritsu se encontraba bastante rojo, por ingerir alcohol.

- Sabes algo? Me gustas- le dijo Ijuuin pues él también había bebido, pero no lo suficiente para perder el control de lo que hacía.

Ritsu no contesto, pero en una sorpresiva vuelta del destino, Ritsu lo beso y le dijo al oído que también a él le gustaba.

Pronto ambos salieron del bar y pidieron un taxi, este los llevo a la gran casa de Ijuuin, y cuando entraron, parecía que la desesperación yacía en ambos, pues se besaban con pasión, sus lenguas jugueteaban como si no hubiera un mañana, la lengua de Ijuuin por fin se abrió paso por la boca del castaño, explorando cada rincón con éxtasis. Ijuuin comenzó a masajear, la entrepierna del castaño lentamente, causando que gimiera y que este se excitara más, Ritsu tampoco espero y comenzó a desvestir a Ijuuin, cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos se miraron con complicidad y gran excitación. Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de Ijuuin, Ritsu recostándose y el mangaka colocándose sobre él, ambos se besaban con locura y acariciaban cada parte del otro lentamente, Ijuuin beso la clavícula del menor y fue descendiendo hasta llegar a sus pezones, dejándolos totalmente erectos en poco tiempo, sus manos se deslizaron magistralmente hasta llegar al miembro del menor, moviéndose con entusiasmo de arriba abajo, cuando por fin estaba erecto, fue lamiendo a Ritsu hasta llegar a su entrepierna, metiéndose el miembro en la boca para continuar masturbándolo.

- Ahh…. Mgh….Ahh- Se oían los gemidos del editor por toda la habitación.- Me… ven…go- articulo Ritsu justo antes de hacerlo, Ijuuin no paro y se vino en la boca de este, Ijuuin con gesto seductor lo trago todo limpiándose las comisuras de la boca con el pulgar.

El mangaka llevo tres dedos a la boca del editor para que los lamiera, cosa que hizo con gran lentitud como si se tratara de un dulce, introdujo el primer dedo:

- Ahh…. Ahh- gimió de dolor el editor, poco a poco se acostumbró a la intrusión del mayor y así introdujo el segundo dedo, hasta llegar al tercero.

Cuando lo hubo preparado, se colocó entre sus piernas y lo penetro de una estocada, estaba impaciente por sentirse dentro del castaño, poco a poco el editor empezó a mover las caderas dándole la señal para que comenzara a moverse, las estocadas empezaron lentas y firmes, hasta volverse rápidas y placenteras, MAS, gritaba el editor y el mangaka no pudo negárselo, llego el momento en el que el castaño se vino en el vientre de ambos, y al sentir la contracción de Ritsu, Ijuuin se movió unas veces más antes de venirse en el interior del castaño.

- Fue increíble!- Dijo Ijuuin, pues lo había disfrutado muchísimo.

- Si… lo fue- Contesto el castaño tratando de recuperar el aliento.

****CONTINUARA….****


	14. Reacciones (Parte I)

**Reacciones (Parte I)**

A la mañana siguiente Ritsu se despertó algo desconcertado y con un dolor de cabeza, que aunque era leve, seguía ahí, la noche fue tan larga, fue para él, algo sin sentido, pero al mismo tiempo tan placentero, pero eso le hizo preguntarse qué en donde se encontraba, no reconocía nada de lo que lo rodeaba, pronto su mente fue llevada a través de fragmentos de lo que sucedió, de repente recordó donde se encontraba, estaba en la casa de Ijuuin sensei y más que eso se encontraba en su cama totalmente desnudo, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado. Pronto se vio interrumpido de sus pensamientos por el dueño de la casa que entraba con una gran charola en las manos, apoyándola en un pequeño buro junto a la cama, era un desayuno que se veía totalmente exquisito, provocando que el estómago de Ritsu sonara.

- Ohayo gozaimasu Ritsu – Acomodándose junto al editor dándole un delicado y tierno beso en los labios de este, estaba muy feliz de tenerlo junto a él y más aún por recordar todo lo que pasó la noche anterior.

- Ohayo Iju… Kyo.- Se sonrojo y lo dijo con algo de nervios, pues recordaba vagamente lo que había pasado y después de eso no tenía sentido que lo siguiera llamando Ijuuin sensei.

- Vaya que feliz estoy de que estés aquí!- Lo miro con sorpresa pues nunca imagino que esto hubiera pasado y menos que el menor se notara tranquilo y sin arrepentimiento alguno en su rostro, pero claro no quería que esto cambiara de un momento a otro, así que trato de llevarse las cosas con calma.

El castaño sonrió despreocupadamente y algo distraído, Ijuuin le hacía sentir cosas que extrañaba, necesitaba que alguien le dijera que lo necesitaba y que lo quería, extrañaba tantas cosas de tener pareja, pero sobre todo extrañaba que la persona que le dijera todas esas cosas y lo mimara fuera Takano, este hacía sentir su corazón totalmente desbocado con el simple hecho de mirarlo, esto no significaba que lo que había pasado con Ijuuin era mero resultado de extrañar a Takano, o que lo hacía por simple despecho, aunque en un principio se visualizara de esa forma, había más, estaba confundido, si lo pensaba bien, Kyo, no lo hacía sentir del mismo modo que el ojimiel, pero no por esto menos a gusto, todo era nuevo, y estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad para saber que le deparaba esta relación.

- Qué hora es?, tengo que ir a trabajar, una junta como a eso de las 12 pm jeje- Le dijo totalmente nervioso, y bebiendo el jugo de naranja que le había llevado Kyo para el desayuno.

- Mmm, son las 8 am jeje, suelo levantarme un poco más temprano, pero hoy no me dieron ganas.- Le guiño un ojo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa tierna.

- Ahh, entonces tengo tiempo, aunque más tarde tengo que ir a mi departamento para bañarme y cambiarme de ropa.-

- No te preocupes yo te llevo, … bueno si quieres.-

- Claro, por qué no?-

Después de un desayuno sumamente tranquilo, ambos hombres se dirigieron al departamento de Ritsu para que este se duchara y cambiara.

- Te espero aquí!- Le dijo en voz alta Ijuuin a Ritsu desde su carro.

- No, mejor espérame adentro, te prometo que no tardo nada.-

- Estas seguro?- Pregunto con curiosidad el mangaka y con mucha sorpresa, pues conocería donde vive ese niño de ojos esmeraldas.

- Si- Ritsu contesto con mucha determinación, ya que no le incomodaba nada su compañía.

***En la oficina***

- Akihiko, déjame en paz, estamos en la editorial, no quiero que nadie nos descubra.- Le decía Takano al escritor entre jadeos.

- Cerré bien la puerta del baño, no te preocupes tanto- Comenzando lentamente a besar su cuello.

- Eso no importa, aun así estamos en mi área de trabajo….. Ahh- Comenzó a gemir de un momento para otro, ya que el escritor deslizo en un ávido movimiento su mano dentro del pantalón del ojimiel, acariciando su entrepierna con rítmicos y placenteros movimientos. Takano no pudiendo resistirse a gemir, llevo sus manos a su boca para poder acallarlos y que nadie lo escuchara.

- No hagas eso, me encanta escuchar tu voz y saber que yo soy la causa – Le dijo en tono lujurioso, mordiendo y dejando pequeñas marcas en la piel pálida del peli negro.

Takano no se quedó con las ganas y lentamente también empezó a acariciar al escritor, causando estremecimiento por parte de este, llevando su boca a la del peli plata besándolo lentamente, mordiendo sus labios y haciendo que ese beso se viera enteramente cargado de pasión, buscando la forma de poder sentir más del otro, ambos se separaron un momento para tomar aire, dejando ver que sus labios ya estaban algo hinchados y exquisitamente rojos, por la intensidad con la que se deseaban.

- Akihiko yo empiezo.- Takano llevo sus manos la pantalón del escritor dejándolos caer al suelo, deslizándolas lentamente por todo el estructural cuerpo del peli plata, haciéndolo gemir y acallándolo con besos, donde sus leguas jugueteaban a un ritmo totalmente excitante.

Pronto ambos se encontraban totalmente desnudos, tratando de mantener el control, ya que no querían que los descubrieran, eso lo hacía más excitante, llenándolos de adrenalina, pronto Takano llevo su mano a la boca del peli plata, para que la lamiera y así poder prepararlo.

Cuando lo hubo preparado, levanto la pierna del escritor y lo penetro de una sola estocada, su excitación del ojimiel aumentaba a cada segundo, clamando más de los gestos que le proporcionaba el escritor, poco a poco la calma se fue desvaneciendo y el placer comenzó a inundar el lugar, se escuchaba claramente el chocar de sus caderas una y otra vez, las respiraciones claramente entrecortadas, por los gemidos que no se hacía esperar, y el sonido de sus bocas al unirse. Aquello les recordaba la primera vez que lo habían hecho, ya que también había sido en un baño, pero en este instante, algo había cambiado, los sentimientos del ojimiel, que expresaban cuan feliz se sentía a lado de Akihiko.

Cuando ambos llegaron al orgasmo se sentían cansados, pero no menos deseosos de continuar, pero ya habían tardado en el baño y Takano hizo poner los pies en la tierra al peli plata.

- Tengo trabajo, sabes, no puedo seguir desapareciéndome cada vez que vienes a la editorial.- Le dijo calmadamente, posando sus labios nuevamente en el escritor.

- Es que cada vez que vengo, me provocas jeje- Le dijo con un tono de burla y lujuria, entornando sus ojos violetas para mirarlo lascivamente.

- En serio?, Pues procurare ya no verte cuando vengas aquí.- Le beso lentamente el cuello, para después separarse un poco.

- No, claro que no, me gusta verte mientras trabajas y me gusta hacer esto cuando quiero.- Recorrió el cuerpo del ojimiel de abajo hacia arriba.

- Sí, creo que a mi igual, pero tengo que irme a trabajar te parece si dejamos esto para al rato en tu casa?- Lo dijo en tono traviesamente lujurioso, mordiendo el lóbulo de Akihiko, sacándole otro gemido.

- Mmm está bien pero me dejaras hacerte lo que yo quiera y en donde yo quiera, si no, no hay trato – Torció la boca en una sonrisa, imaginándose toda clase de cosas que haría cuando ambos estuvieran en el pent-house.

- Me das miedo, pero está bien con tal de que me dejes ir a trabajar, lo acepto.- Beso de nueva cuenta al escritor, mordiendo su labio inferior.

- Ok ve y trabaja mucho-

Ambos hombres se vistieron y salieron del baño, levantando una pequeña sospecha pues cuando Takano salió se estrelló directamente con su mejor amigo Yokosawa.

- Ahh Masamune Ohayo!- Lo dijo con sorpresa, pues al observar un poco a su amigo se dio cuenta de que estaba bastante desarreglado y con la respiración algo agitada.

- Yokosawa, me asustaste, creí que eras alguien más.- Dijo agitado y bastante nervioso.

Akihiko salió del baño y se encontró a ambos hombres platicando (Yokosawa y Takano), este por su parte se enojó bastante al oír que ese hombre llamaba al ojimiel por su nombre, solo él tenía derecho de llamarlo así, solo el, por lo cual en cuanto centro su mirada en él, este le dirigió una mirada asesina al oso gruñón de Marukawa.

- Ahh Akihiko.-Lo dijo de manera tranquila, pues el ambiente se había tornada muy pesado a casusa de sus miradas de odio mutuo.

Akihiko sin más tomo a Takano por la nuca y lo acerco a su boca dándole un beso que aunque corto, mostraba sus intenciones. _*Es mío*. _Yokosawa se sorprendió ante aquel acto, él no se había enterado de la relación del escritor con el ojimiel, mucho menos porque solo pensaba que Onodera y Takano apenas habían terminado.

- Que haces Akihiko?- Le dijo empujando un poco al peli plata.

- Nada, solo te doy un pequeño adelanto de esta noche.- Sonrió satisfactoriamente, ya que Yokosawa aún estaba procesando la información.

- Ammm creo que mejore me voy- Dijo Yokosawa al verse envuelto en la situación

- No, etto … Yokosawa él es Usami Akihiko, es… mm mi pareja- Señalando al escritor.- Y él es Yokosawa, mi mejor amigo, desde la universidad-

- Ahh mucho gusto- Sonrió el peli plata, estaba muy feliz porque lo había presentado como su pareja y más importante, a su amigo.

Yokosawa se quedó sin habla, pues no lo podía creer, Takano le dio un pequeño codazo para que reaccionara.

- Mucho gusto!- Y le tendió la mano al escritor.

****CONTINUARA…****


	15. Reacciones (Parte II)

**Reacciones (Parte II)**

Yokosawa se quedó sin habla, pues no lo podía creer, Takano le dio un pequeño codazo para que reaccionara.

- Mucho gusto!- Y le tendió la mano al escritor.

Akihiko sonrió con mucha amabilidad y después de un momento se volteo hacia Takano y le dijo:

- Te veo más tarde- Guiñándole un ojo se retiró hacia una junta con su editor.

- Claro Akihiko nos vemos por la tarde- Sonrió de manera tranquila, ya que esa clase de cosas ya las hacían más a menudo.

Cuando Yokosawa y Takano se encontraron finalmente solos, Yokozawa lo sujeto de la muñeca y se dirigieron a donde solían fumar para que le contara que era lo que había sucedido y como de un momento a otro cambio de pareja.

Llegaron calmadamente a la zona donde solían fumar y Yokozawa no aguanto más la intriga:

. /-Z8Mjfkzupc4/TrBXmDT2HeI/AAAAAAAADpE/oF9I_

- Habla!- Yokosawa lo miro de una forma acusadora.

- Mmm no sé si debería contarte como comenzó todo- Takano lo dijo muy serio, pues ya era bastante difícil, aceptar lo de su nueva relación.

- Me lo debes y lo sabes!- Dijo Yokozawa

- Está bien, aun no puedo creerlo, pero, me metí con Akihiko antes de que termináramos Ritsu y yo.

- Qué?, es enserio?, pensé que lo amabas mucho y que jamás lo dejarías, tanto así que me rechazaste.- Dijo Yokozawa claramente ofendido

- Lo sé y lo peor es que aún lo amo, pero no me siento capaz de regresar con él, no lo sé creo que Akihiko llena el vacío que sentía cuando estaba con Ritsu, me canse de esperar que me confiese sus sentimientos, prácticamente yo lo obligaba a continuar con esta relación.- Dijo Takano claramente confundido.

- Mmm solo te puedo decir que no me parece correcta la relación que llevas con ese escritorcillo, si aún sientes algo por Ritsu, deberías hablar con él y expresarle cómo te sientes en realidad.- Se sentía un tanto decepcionado de su amigo, pues nunca creyó que engañara a Ritsu.

- Como haz cambiado Yokozawa, creí que tú serias el primero en decirme que lo deje, y ahora creo que te has vuelto algo romántico jeje- Claramente Takano sabía que Yokozawa tenía una relación, aun no sabía con quién, pero esa persona había logrado cambiar un poco al oso gruñón.

- La verdad es que mi vida ha cambiado, y no me malinterpretes me agrada, pero estoy algo ofendido, por tu decisión, no se tal vez incluso algo celoso jeje- Le dijo algo divertido por el tema, era evidente que ya empezaba a sentirse diferente con la relación que mantenía con Kirishima Zen, ahora podía ver como un amigo a Takano, pero le molestaba que no lo hubiera escogido a él en lugar de Akihiko, lastimaba su orgullo y su ego.

- Mmm etto… de verdad lo siento no pensé que te sintieras así.

- Bueno cambiando de tema como fue que terminaron Onodera y tú?

- Fue por una estupidez, las cosas ya se habían vuelto algo rutinarias, llego un momento en el que pensé que solo lo obligaba a permanecer a mi lado, la última pelea que tuvimos fue respecto a lo que le sucedía, no sé si te enteraste de que golpeo a Akihiko?, bueno eso me llevo a pensar que nunca me dijo que me amaba, ni siquiera me contaba lo que le ocurría, y paso lo que paso con Akihiko, no me justifico pero me sentía solo y algo triste, me di cuenta de lo diferente que era desde que lo mire por primera vez, es la clase de hombre que no teme decir lo que piensa, no lo sé, me hace sentir demasiado importante en su vida.

- Desde cuando que no están juntos?- Pregunto Yokozawa muy curioso.

- Etto… fue hace como dos meses y medio, discutimos y recuerdo haberle dicho que si me dejaba solo en ese momento, que todo terminaría, lo único que hizo fue gritarme que lo dejara en paz.

- Es raro en ti dejar las cosas así con Onodera, y que hay de Akihiko, como lo tomo, porque supongo que le habrás dicho no?

- De hecho él estaba presente cuando discutí con Ritsu, fue a disculparse por lo que le haya hecho para provocar que lo golpeara, y fue el que me ayudo a estar mejor.

- Y no sabes qué fue lo que provoco que lo golpeara?

- No, no me quiso decir nada.

***En el departamento de Ritsu***

Ijuuin se encontraba algo nervioso en el departamento del castaño, nunca pensó que eso ocurriera así, de improvisto, miraba a su alrededor en busca de alguna cosa, no estaba seguro de que, pero no paro hasta que el castaño salió de la habitación ya cambiado y bañado.

- Bien ya estoy, tarde mucho?- Pregunto Ritsu pues no le gustaba hacer esperar a las personas.

- No, para nada, nos vamos?- Pregunto Kyo sin despegar la mirada del castaño.

Ambos se dirigieron a la oficina, donde sus respectivos trabajos los aguardaban, Ritsu se despidió de Kyo con un movimiento de mano, pero esa no era la idea de Ijuuin, este se acercó y lo tomo del mentón dándole un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios, susurrándole que lo vería después.

El castaño caminaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente escucho una voz que claramente reconocía, era extraño pues se oía algo nervioso y decidió acercarse un poco para poder oír mejor.

- Mmm no sé si debería contarte como comenzó todo- _*Es la voz de Takano san*_

- Me lo debes y lo sabes!- *_Yokozawa?_?*

- Está bien, aun no puedo creerlo, pero, me metí con Akihiko antes de que termináramos Ritsu y yo.- La vista del castaño comenzaba a nublarse por las lágrimas que pronto se hicieron presentes, no podía creer que su sospecha fuera cierta y más aun no podía creer que Takano lo hubiera engañado con tanta crueldad.

- Qué?, es enserio?, pensé que lo amabas mucho y que jamás lo dejarías, tanto así que me rechazaste.- Ya no quería seguir escuchando esa platica, pero antes de que pudiera irse no pudo evitar escuchar lo que le contesto Takano.

- Lo sé y lo peor es que aún lo amo, pero no me siento capaz de regresar con él, no lo sé creo que Akihiko llena el vacío que sentía cuando estaba con Ritsu, me canse de esperar que me confiese sus sentimientos, prácticamente yo lo obligaba a continuar con esta relación.- En ese momento se lamentó por ser como era, la causa de su tristeza no era más que producto de lo que el mismo había causado. _**(Como todos los ukes, les es difícil ver que también es la culpa del otro)**_

El castaño lentamente se secó las lágrimas, sabía que tenía que hacer algo, pero no sabía que, era difícil pensar con tanto enojo que tenía dentro, se dirigió a la oficina donde tenía una junta con Usami Akihiko, lo cual era más que evidente que no era una buena idea. Cuando llego lo miro y todo su odio y coraje se vio puesto sobre el escritor.

- Ohayo Onodera!- Saludo el escritor.

- Por qué?- Pregunto Onodera tratando de tranquilizarse, para que las cosas no se salieran de control.

- Por qué, que?, sucede algo te vez molesto, creo- Le dijo bastante serio el escritor pues era evidente que no tenía idea de lo que le estaba hablando.

- Mmm, porque me lo quitaste, que fue lo que te hice para que me odiaras?- Unas lágrimas caían por los ojos del castaño.

- A quien te quite? Y no, no te odio, pero dime qué demonios te pasa?- Pregunto Akihiko, empezando a entender de lo que se trataba.

- Hablo de Takano san, de mi Takano, no tenías ningún derecho de alejarlo de mí, te odio- Ritsu apenas y razonaba en ese estado, le había afectado demasiado enterarse de que Takano lo había engañado.

- Hablas de Masamune, mira niño para empezar yo no hice nada que él no quisiera, segunda no sabía que tú eras precisamente su pareja, hasta poco antes de que terminaran, y si me odias, pues la verdad no me interesa.- Lo dijo de una manera arrogante, solo como él sabía hacerlo.

- Solo espero que lo hayas disfrutado, pues es mío y lo recuperare- Se limpió una vez más las lágrimas y miro a Akihiko con mucha determinación, eso no se iba a quedar así.

- Eso es lo que crees tú, estoy seguro de que el me elegirá a mí y acaso crees que yo lo dejaría ir tan fácil?- Pregunto bastante divertido.

- Pero sé que el aún me ama, se lo acaba de decir a Yokozawa, así que mejor no estés tan seguro- Le dijo muy firme, sabiendo que eso de alguna forma afectaría a Akihiko.

***CONTINUARA…..***


End file.
